


Just Take It

by TheTrainTicket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrainTicket/pseuds/TheTrainTicket
Summary: Vector never thought he'd have something in common with Astral.  Semi-sequel to Halfway Point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed more mutiny/taintedshipping in my life. Is my only excuse for this.

He didn’t remember which one of them had started it all.

Vector did remember the long, awkward conversation regarding circumcision during the whole thing.

“Oh that’s what it is?” The Number had replied, staring down with mild curiosity. “All this time, I just thought it was a sort of condition some humans had…”

“Are you complaining?”

96 shrugged, inching closer on the bed. He ran a hand along the Barian’s face before pressing their lips together. “You’re not human anyway, so what does it matter?”

It was then that Vector realized they’d be having sex primarily in his Barian form.

The Number had been so insatiable. Granted, Vector knew the time would come when he’d absorb the other’s powers – Don Thousand consistently reminding him of it – the thankless god didn’t understand basic tactics. Such a powerful opponent wouldn’t be easy to defeat, so Vector took a different approach.

Fortunately all his practice with Yuuma had prepared him for the role of a submissive servant. So maybe it had been him who brought up the initial idea. Besides, he wasn’t exactly considering physical intimacy with the Number a misfortune. 

But Don Thousand nagged at him anyway.

‘The more time you spend with him, the greater chances are he’ll catch onto your plan!’

Such rubbish. More time just meant the deeper his trust would become. Yuuma certainly proved useful in those regards as well. 

Although there was one point brought up which troubled Vector, if only vaguely.

‘You do understand how addictive Numbers are, correct? Even if your Barian status shields you from their possessive abilities, no one can resist the power they present.’

All the more reason to just absorb the creature, which seemed to be the point in the first place, and Vector had been rather annoyed that the god had even bothered to mention it.

The Number had him pressed up against the wall, fondling him, and Vector found it all too surprising just how little he had to fake his arousal.   
“Am I even doing this right?” He asked, causing Vector to open his eyes and glance over. “I’ve seen this before but I never actually made it with one. Feels so strange…”

Vector exhaled through his nostrils, and decided that asking 96 to refrain from bringing up his circumcision was too much of a demand. 

96 was one to talk, anyway. He at least had previous human partners. Vector, on the other hand, had never felt such an odd texture.

Pressing into this Number left an imprint momentarily. Even as his hand move across, Vector could feel the skin slide just a little too much, as if not quite fitting on… well, he didn’t really know what went on underneath it all for 96. Or Astral, for that matter, but the original wasn’t the one pinning Vector up and doing as he pleased.

“You shouldn’t be so concerned with what I’m feeling.” Vector replied, attempting to keep the spite out of his tone.

“Oh?” 96 cooed, taking his hand away, but letting it remain painfully close. “Come now, I always give back. Humans attempt to become more powerful through me, and that’s exactly what I deliver. So just relax.”

Vector nodded. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes again, recalling the Number’s use of tentacles, and the strong sense of astonishment when 96 merely lowered himself onto the Barian’s erection, molding around to fit him in.

He gasped, instinctively grabbing onto the Number’s hips as a means of support. The intense feeling of such tight heat around him was enough to let him know that none of his arousal had been fabricated. So he bit his lip as 96 sighed.

“It feels just fine, regardless, my pet…”

“Y-you don’t have to…” keeping up the act required more effort than Vector was willing to admit. 

96 smirked, putting his hand to Vector’s chin, pulling him up into another kiss. Even the Number’s lips moved unnaturally.

“I’m not doing anything I don’t want to. Be quiet now, I won’t have any refusal from you.”

Silently he nodded, far too gone to try any form of argument, not caring that it was all a ruse anyway. His Number pressed their chests together, but kept his face over Vector’s shoulder in a way so they wouldn’t have to be looking at each other while he rode against him. A shame to an extent – he would’ve liked to see the sort of faces such a creature makes during sex.

‘You have Barian Force to satisfy any urges in those regards.’ The god couldn’t even wait until Vector was finished before nagging. ‘What better opportunity could this be to absorb him?’

True, but what was the rush? If 96 thought this was worth the time, why shouldn’t Vector indulge as well? At least this once… the Barian couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a willing participant. 

He clenched his fingers into his Number’s side, feeling them sink in as they always had, leaving their marks as he moved his hips from underneath, hoping his all-too accommodating master was willing to allow him this much control.

“Oh, good…” were 96’s words, telling Vector everything he needed to know. The Number clutched onto the jacket he hadn’t bothered taking off. “Right there…”

Whether the Number had pulled him down or if he had been too lost in his own impulses he didn’t remember, but at that last remark, Vector found their positions switched – 96 lying flat onto the bed as he proceeded to fuck him.

And Vector could see every blink, bitten lip and swallowed moan the Number made. This really did feel good for him, despite the Barian not understanding the other’s anatomy in the slightest. And while he couldn’t exactly call the Number ‘attractive’ – what exactly was he supposed to think of this creature’s looks, anyway – but the expressions he had going on were quite…quite… what was the word? 

It had been so long since Vector had derided any enjoyment from a face that wasn’t in complete agony. If he ever had, that was. It was nice, somehow. For now he would just call it nice.

He thought, quickly, before shutting it down, how much nicer 96 would look with Vector’s semen covering his face.

Oh well. He’d just keep going until he was ordered to do otherwise.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” 96 said. Vector could feel him clenching tighter around him, causing him to let out a small hiss. “Go on – tell me how good this feels.”

“Yes – you feel fantastic.” He honestly couldn’t tell just how much he was exaggerating. The only action he’d been getting lately had been from his own two hands, and this most definitely felt better than that. The Number smiled contently, expectantly. “You’re gonna have to give me a proper lesson on your body later, so I can do better.”

‘This ends tonight, Vector.’

The Barian planted his face against 96’s shoulder, trying to hide off his groan of exasperation as one of enjoyment. He increased the pace as a response to Don Thousand.

“You’re getting close, aren’t you?” The Number pried. He ran his claws down Vector’s back. “I can tell.”

Taking a chance, he latched onto the Number’s thighs, stretching his legs up over his chest, holding him in place while he tried to finish himself off. 96 reached between the two of them, placing his hand a little lower than where a naval would’ve been placed, and began to massage it. Vector didn’t bother asking what he was doing.

Putting a hand to his mouth, 96 sunk his teeth into a finger. In later sessions, Vector would begin to wonder what the need to stay quiet was about, but at this time it hadn’t even crossed his mind. All he knew was that his subservient mask was slipping and 96 made no attempts to stop him.

And while he still wondered what his semen would look like all over 96’s face, it was actually pretty appealing just swirling around in his lower region. Vector pressed his fingers against it, manipulating its movement beneath 96’s translucent skin.

“How do you get it out of you?” He asked, not stopping his actions.

“It’s fairly simple, actually.” 96 answered, a faint smile on his face. At that, the discharge started to move on its own accord, falling only the mattress as the Number morphed his body back to its original state. 

Then the two of them just sat there, not really sure what exactly to say or how to react, and Vector was overwhelmed by the sense of ‘what had they done’? What had he done? Not that this was a trace of remorse, but more of a curious… what could he do?

“Surprised you didn’t use any of those tentacles you have.” He said, deciding those could provide so much potential.

96 licked his lips. “I never do on the first time.”

Vector nodded. Ease them in. He knew that tactic.

His Number inched closer, wrapping a hand around Vector’s chin and stroking lightly with his thumb.

“It isn’t common I find participants so eager to experiment.”

“I may not be as unique as you, but I’m guessing this is your first time making it with a Barian.”

“Not that it felt any different from most humans…” 96 replied with a small shrug. “How many of you are there again?”

“Five….” Vector answered hesitantly, not really liking the question.

“Hmm…” 96 mused, taking his hand from the Barian’s chin and instead moving to play with his hair, practically sitting in the other’s lap. 

Vector reached for his thigh, massaging it. His eyes wandered between the Number’s legs. “It really feels good for you to be penetrated like that?”

“Some parts of my body are more sensitive than others – that spot being the most. Really as long as it’s being touched, I’ll get off just fine. This method felt like the simplest, is all.”

Vector smiled, tilting his head. 96 smiled back, as if understanding what was on the other’s mind, the two coming to a silent consensus.

‘Vector, stop this.’ Don Thousand demanded, his tone calm but Vector could sense the loss of patience.

‘You said end it tonight,’ was his response, moving his hand from 96’s thigh to right where they both wanted it to be. ‘Night’s hardly over yet.’

The Number worked into his movements, rotating his hips against Vector’s fingers. He tried getting back in, but to no avail. The skin moved in its unnatural way, but 96 didn’t seem to want him going any further this time.

Instead he grabbed onto the back of the other’s head, gripping his hair and pulling his face up, eye to eye. The quick action threw off Vector’s concentration, bouncing his fingers away momentarily.

“You better not be thinking about giving me that partial satisfaction with your circumcised, human dick again.” The Number spat, despite his expression and tone being playful.

Vector didn’t care for the humor, however. Consequences didn’t occur to him as he bit into the Number’s shoulder. 96 just moaned at the notion, his grip on the Barian loosening. 

Oh, if only Vector had any idea just how good 96 was at getting people to do what he wanted. If only he had recognized his own strategies.

“Ah, but that mouth of yours is so useful… it’d be such a waste.”

Cooling down from the insult, Vector removed his teeth and started sucking at the imprint – he knew it wouldn’t leave a wound. Sure enough, the skin returned to its original state seconds later.

96 pushed him away. “Tell me something, my little Barian, does this human body require basic functions, as well?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you need to breathe.” The Number stated so bluntly that Vector momentarily stopped to look up at him.

He’d switched back and forth between his forms so frequently, he had never really thought of it.

“I can breathe.” He replied after a bit. “But I don’t think I need to.”

“Good.”

Vector didn’t understand the relevancy of the question, but he figured the Number had a point to it all. 

“Maybe you should actually explain what I’m supposed to be doing instead of just leaving me to figure it out.” Vector said.

“Oh, you’re hardly experimenting with me, pet.” 96 gently took Vector’s hand into his own, redirecting him back between his legs and guiding his movements. “I may be your first Number, but I’m not your first.”

Vector started moving on his own accord, and 96 went back to rotating his hips. With his last bit of spite, the Barian pulled his fingers away, immensely enjoying the look of surprise his Number displayed. He took the time to officially remove his jacket, then pushed 96 further back, crawling over him.

“Why don’t you just tell me what you want then, hm?”

“And miss the fun of watching you squirm?” 

“’Partial satisfaction’ were your own words.”

The Number laughed at that, shaking his head in a teasing manner. And Vector could feel his body change once more, growing itself this time, similar to how 96 unsheathed his tentacles, presumably. He grabbed onto the new length and moved his hand along it, relishing in how it writhed and twisted in his grip.

“You seem more comfortable with this than when I let you penetrate me…” 96 mused.

“It’s actually similar to mine.” Vector replied. “In full Barian form, that is.”

“Then you should already know what I want.”

Vector blinked at the words. 96 could have just said something – even if he was in a position for refusal, the Barian wasn’t about to say no. He grabbed at the jewel that still remained around his neck, but the Number reached up and stopped him.

“There’s one little thing I want you to do first…”

“Oh?” Vector responded, trying to hide his lack of patience at this point. He’d grown hard again, and all this teasing wasn’t helping in the slightest, and he could only imagine what they’d be doing in his Barian form.

So he stayed arched over the Number, holding him down by his arms. 96 scarcely looked intimidated, however. Like he knew something Vector didn’t, which in all honesty, was probably the case.

“Don’t act so coy,” he purred. The Number sat up and leaned in closer. “You’re the one who wanted me to just tell you what to do.”

The tendril between his legs moved, lacing gently around Vector’s own erection, causing him to gasp. 96 snickered.

“Surprised you were able to get it up again so quickly. Are Barians naturally predisposed for good stamina, or was I just lucky enough to land such an easy one?”

Vector could barely put up a fight while be played with, yet bringing the thought up made him a little nervous. Exactly how much was this Number going to want from him?

Maybe he really would just absorb him by the end of the night…

Then Vector somehow found himself at the edge of the bed, on his knees, 96’s legs wrapped over his shoulders. He brought no protest as the tendril entered his mouth, realization coming over him as it squirmed around inside his throat in a way that would’ve choked any ordinary human.

96 held Vector’s head in place, preferring to do all the moving himself, which was a mild discomfort. Though after a little bit of consideration, Vector started working his tongue, and it was rather interesting to feel the Number respond to it.

“This sort of thing usually doesn’t end well for my human pets…” 96 stated calmly, stroking Vector’s hair as his continued to thrust and roll around. “Not that I care, ultimately, but it’s such a waste.”

Vector hummed as a way of answering, finding it more difficult to move his tongue around as 96’s girth increased. Even if it wasn’t the best experience for him, Vector found himself enjoying the intimacy between the two of them. The overall feel and texture of the tendril, he could think of a few places he’d want the Number to put it against. 

He wanted so badly to touch himself, or better, have 96 touch him. At this point, he wouldn’t have minded the Number taking him completely, using him as he was right now. Vector just wanted to be finished again.

96 slid out of him with ease, causing slight apprehension, but also a surge of excitement. This guy was proving more and more difficult to please.

“Alright, I’ve had my bit of fun. Go ahead then.”

‘Finally’ Vector thought, reaching once more for the jewel and letting out his true form. He took a few moments to appreciate 96 eyeing him over.

“Very nice…” he whispered, leaning up to rub his fingers across the Barian’s muzzle. “Ah, the one downgrade. But I’m sure you’ll make up for it, won’t you?”

“I’ll let you be the judge of that.”

Vector placed his hands onto the Number’s hips, setting them both back down onto the bed. He rubbed his claws at the skin, then decided to let them sink in a little, causing the other to jolt, but not in discomfort. Vector placed himself snuggly between 96’s legs, rubbing against him. The Number reached down to his skirt, fiddling with it until it unhooked and fell to the floor.

The Barian was set and ready to just begin, but 96 put his hands onto his chest, holding him in place.

“Now, now, I want to get a full look at you, first.” Vector didn’t even try to hide his impatience as he let out a low groan. The Number pushed him up slightly, looking down, licking his lips. “Mmm, you weren’t kidding when you said we were similar…”

“Yes.” Vector agreed. “Now, then?”

96 poked out his tongue and quickly ran it over the Barian’s muzzle. “You’re so eager – I’m the one who hasn’t even finished yet.”

The Barian sank his claws into 96’s sides again. It caused him to gasp, but that was quickly followed by mild laughter.

“Alright, pet, come over here.”

Vector lowered himself, his Barian penis much more flexible than his human one. He wrapped himself around 96, the two moving and rubbing against each other. Placing a hand to the Number’s cheeks, Vector focused his attention on 96’s mouth, wondering if he’d ever get the same treatment he had just shown the Number.

He settled on forcing two of his fingers passed 96’s lips, which he accepted, wrapping his tongue over and between them, taking them to the knuckle, leaning up into them. When Vector pulled them out, 96 fell back onto the mattress, clutching onto the sheets, his lower movements becoming quicker, more desperate.

“It’s so good.” He sighed. “It’s everything I ever…”

He didn’t finish his thought, as Vector responded by increasing his own pace, and rotating his hips as well, causing the other to move up and down along the bed. The Number gave a respectable moan at that.

Vector still didn’t know what to make of his looks – a creature so different from him, it just seemed odd to gaze over and potentially find him attractive. But he supposed, they had a few things in common. They were both in that strange, middle stage of dead and alive. It was interesting to be with an individual who understood that sense of immortality.

But at this moment, Vector decided the most attractive aspect about him was his voice. It was the least foreign part about him, and listening to those erotic noises he made was becoming more and more appealing to Vector.

“So you prefer my Barian dick, but my human mouth, then?” He asked, just trying to get a rise from the other.

“You get the better end of the deal, here. I have both.”

That excited Vector, his thoughts of being inside the Number’s mouth returning. 

96 started tugging at him, pulling his length closer. Not the most comfortable thing in the world, but Vector just let him do it, curious to see where it led. And that ended up being most beneficial as he felt the Number sink himself back in, allowing Vector entrance.

He kept one hand at the Number’s hip, the other went to his shoulders as he held him in, thrashing into him recklessly. 96’s moans became weaker, his eyes shut and his teeth gritted. He put his wrist up to his mouth, biting at the inside of his palm, as he seemed to say something muffled out.

Vector let go of his grip on the Number’s hips and went to yank his hand away. 96 seemed to give off a genuinely distressed reaction to that, something Vector found highly amusing and off-putting at the same time. The Number leaned into his shoulder, not bothering to bite at his rough skin, but seemed content with silencing himself by merely pressing against the crook of Vector’s neck.

The Barian didn’t feel anything secrete itself once 96 finally came – he clenched himself tightly, which Vector was highly appreciative of, but beyond that, he hadn’t become wet at all. It didn’t really present a problem, however, the Number’s body being so malleable, he was able to move around all he pleased. 

He needed rest badly afterwards, 96 simply floating above him as he collected himself, staring at the stains they had left.

“That was nice.” The Number said coolly. He glanced down at Vector from where he was hovering, a grin spread widely across his face. “I’ve had better pacing, but I’ve never been with such great anatomy before. I’ll definitely be keeping you around for a while.”

And Vector decided that wasn’t a bad thing at all.

Then that became their sort of ‘reward’ system. After collecting Numbers, before collecting, on the way to finding them – be the trip successful or not, they would always come back to it.

Although many accused him of being random, Vector was a creature of habit. He especially liked to fixate on a person, analyze them, and set up an eventual goal. It was hard to explain the fascination… it gave his actions a purpose, if only for a little bit.

Back when there were seven Barians, he had fixated on Nasch. The ultimate goal was to tally up points and eventually kill him. That had been fun and kept him busy for so, so long. Then came Tron and Dr. Faker, but they were hardly satisfactory and lasted all too short.

Yuuma had been an interesting fellow. Playing the role of an adoring, loyal friend wasn’t one Vector had done prior. It had been a challenge, but so entertaining. It had finally taken its toll, but Vector was left without a person to fixate on.

Well, there was Don Thousand, and that curbed the cravings a little, but it wasn’t the same level of control his previous imprints had left.

And that’s where 96 came in. Someone else Vector could put all his focus on, something he could think about when his plans weren’t going accordingly, or because he just needed something to ponder on. And it ended in a way he wasn’t accustomed to.

96 had a surprisingly submissive side to him. Vector was suspicious, though, and decided it was probably to goad him on. It made Vector bolder in his choices, and thus far he hadn’t suffered any consequences from it.

Except for one time.

That had been the first time 96 used his tentacles on him, as well. It hadn’t been too deviant from their typical routine, although the Number had been in a noticeably fowl mood over losing this particular match, and was taking it out on Vector.

And all the Barian could think of was how 96 had constantly been prodding and pushing his buttons and trying to get him in the worst way. Presumably, because it affected how Vector fucked him, and it was clear that neither of them were interested in taking it slow and gentle. So he could hardly blame the Number.

But it made him all the more curious to throw it right back at him.

Vector had been in his Barian form, 96 beneath him, as previously stated, it was basic practice between the two of them. Except 96 wouldn’t shut up.

“Don’t just give it all at once, build up to it, let me get into it first so I can actually enjoy myself. Fuck, you should know this by now!”

Vector rolled his eyes, flipping the Number onto his stomach, pinning him down with his arms behind him. Then continued to go at the pace he wanted to. This kept 96 pretty quiet for a little bit. He moved against Vector as much as his immobility allowed, pressing his knee to the edge of the bed in order to gain a better angle.

It really started working for him and Vector knew he was close when he started putting his face into the mattress and biting onto the sheets to keep from yelling. He had such a big mouth – why was it only at orgasm that he ever attempted to stay silent?

And that was when Vector had gotten his grand idea. He tightened his grip on the Number’s arms, ensuring that he really was being held in place before significantly slowing down his thrusts. 96 let out a muffled whine as he spat the sheets out from between his lips and glared up at Vector. But that didn’t stop him as he continued to move in a painfully sluggish manner.

“I want to come.” 96 stated firmly. There was more desperation in his tone than he probably wanted to let on, but the Barian still caught it. “Let me come.”

Vector’s eyes narrowed as a replacement to a smirk, leaning down, closing in on his Number.

“Maybe. After I’m done.”

96 shot him a look so fierce and angry, it actually scared him slightly. Before he could even sit back up to react, Vector felt the Number pull away from him, somehow managing to slip out of his hands and clutched onto the gem placed at his chest. Vector growled at the pain being caused as a white light took over, and he was shocked to find himself returned to his human form.

That was when he truly became afraid – he didn’t know the Number had a way to morph him. Not a second later, there was a tentacle around each appendage, holding him in place until 96 decided to throw him against the bed himself, displaying him. Despite everything, Vector was still erect.

The Number let out a few more tentacles, shoving them all mercilessly down Vector’s throat, gagging him. It wouldn’t cause any permanent damage, but it hurt all the same. The Barian hardly noticed when 96 grabbed at his hips and moved forward, fully penetrated him.

His erection ached for attention, but Vector could do nothing except try and accommodate the tentacles, which were currently tearing into his mouth. 96 was silent, not from his usual act of softening his orgasmic cries, but rather out of rage. Vector couldn’t tell if he was actually deriving any enjoyment from this, or if it was all a front to prove a point.

96 leaned over to Vector’s ears. “Doesn’t feel good, does it? It’s not nice to tease, is it my little pet?”

Vector did his best to shake his head. He really didn’t have a way out of this, especially if the Number had the ability to change his form. The lack of control was getting to him.

He could even hear Don Thousand in the back of his mind.

‘I tried to warn you. I told you to end it. You wouldn’t listen.’

Why did he need to end it again? Why did he have to…?

Vector didn’t get what the god was scolding him for. 96 was the insatiable one, clearly. He would just have to wear his Obedient Servant mask a little tighter from now on, that was all. He’d still be able to overpower the Number – Vector would just have to make sure he didn’t slip up and underestimate him again.

Simple.

He allowed the Number to finish up with him, coughing and sputtering as the tentacles left his mouth. 96 wrapped a hand around his neck as he finally came, gasping loudly, almost painfully.

And then 96 completely let go of Vector, leaving him lying on the bed, sore and still hard. He rubbed away at his throat and cock, knowing that the Number wasn’t about to take responsibility.

“You won’t be doing that again now…” 96 said, folding his arms. Vector had never seen him so somber before. What a bore. “Will you?”

Not really able to speak, Vector just lightly shook his head. 96 pursed his lips before putting a foot forth and floating up overhead.

“I don’t ask for much, Barian.” He went on, arms behind his head, casually hovering and not even looking down at Vector. “Just a simple orgasm. Surely even you can handle that?”

He flew over closer to the end of the room, his body stopping to bisect through the walls.

“Where are you going?” Would’ve been the question Vector had to ask. But the cracked, partially choked sentence that came out of his mouth was hardly audible even for him.

So the Number left. Unable to really do anything about it, and frankly just mad at 96, Vector remained on the bed to begrudgingly finish himself off. It took a while, all things considered, but Vector knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else until it was done. He just shut his eyes and tried his best to get it over with.

That damn Number. Where did he have the gall – always teasing Vector, pointing out all his faults, yet Vector, apparently, wasn’t allowed to reciprocate that even a little?

He hadn’t even left Vector with enough energy to switch back forms. How had he managed to morph the Barian, anyway? That part legitimately made him nervous.

What else was 96 able to do to him?

What else was 96 able to do to him…

That damn Number. That damn, insatiable Number. Who felt so much better around him than his hands…

He coughed, which caused him to wince, his throat still stinging. It was no wonder why 96 had asked about his breathing abilities – there was no way any human could’ve survived the immense amount of thrashing the Number had done.

Vector wondered how he’d be able to get 96 back. The only way he’d really be able to cause harm to the Number (if that was even possible to begin with) would be with the use of his claws. And somehow, the idea of shoving a fist down 96’s throat wasn’t as appealing as shoving other things down there…

He still hadn’t felt the Number’s tongue all too properly. True, 96 was no stranger to running it along Vector’s body, but not in ways that truly matter. Half the time, Vector didn’t even have a mouth to play along with him.

‘You’re getting the better deal here, because I have both.’

Those were his words. Vector wondered if he had any intentions of living up to them or if he was simply teasing.

Either way, it didn’t stop him from fantasizing. He still wanted to see his secretion all over 96’s face, though the thought of him swallowing it wasn’t without merits. Those lips with that strange texture that always moved… how slick and cool it would feel around him. And how 96 would most definitely be able to handle him in either form – the idea of being able to play with that mouth as a Barian sent a shiver down his spine.

Vector decided to make this his new goal. Not so soon after this little fiasco, obviously, but maybe if he stayed on his best behavior, and started off small… he might be able to win over in persuasion.

That thought alone was enough to send Vector over the edge.

After that, things started to get a little weird. There was a definite tension between the two that hadn’t existed before, and it wasn’t something Vector particularly cared for. He didn’t like this feeling that he had to watch what he said or did out of anxiety that he’d be punished rather than simply revealed.

The Number was becoming more of a tease on top of everything. Still the same amount of goading and criticism, but less sex. To a point where Vector was going off on missions alone. 96 would always be in his room by the time he returned, but the Barian wasn’t naive enough to believe that’s where he had been the whole day.

And 96 would just sit there, smile playing on his face, rubbing his inner thighs together, knowing what Vector suspected and yet never brought up. 

Everything would depend on his mood, however. If Vector returned with a loss, 96 would make it apparent that he was fucking him out of pity, but sometimes he just didn’t deserve even that. Then sometimes, if he came back with a victory, 96 would tell him that was a good enough feeling to last.

All the more Don Thousand would encourage Vector to just absorb him, and all the more he’d be tempted to do just that. Yet every time he finally worked up the nerve to get it over and done with, 96 would have some look in his eye and the two would inevitably end up back in that bed.

96’s malleable body that accommodated so well to both Vector’s human and Barian form, how he could handle any position. How he was willing to do literally anything so long as he got off as well. How he never wanted to waste time with petty little talking, understanding that their relationship was solely based on mutual benefits. 

“I know I’m the best. It’s all I ever strive to be.” He had said once.

And yes, Don Thousand liked to frequently remind Vector of Barian Force, but it was so nice to have someone just obey him for once. It was all too impossible to resist.

Then one day, 96 asked to see Vector’s deck. Slightly hesitant, but ultimately seeing no major consequences, the Barian handed over his cards. He figured the Number was merely trying to pass time and avoid sex once again. No comments were made as 96 shifted through the deck, but occasionally nodded.

A thought crossed Vector’s mind.

“Can I see your deck, then?” 

96 kept his cards absorbed inside his body. Holding up a hand, his palm glowed as they appeared, and Vector took them gently. 

Duel Monsters meant something to everyone – it was something that united all three worlds. But they must have had such a different meaning to a Number. And sure enough, a very certain card came along. Vector took it in his hand, setting the rest of them onto the mattress.

“You found my avatar.” 96 stated, not even looking up.

“Can you sense when someone’s holding it?”

An idea was forming in Vector’s head that might allow him and Don Thousand both to have their way. But he needed to be careful.

“Of course.” He answered nonchalantly. “We all fell into the human world, and people would pick us up. Certainly I can sense when I’ve gained a new host.”

“They merely have to pick it up.” Vector reiterated. “They don’t even have to duel for the honor of holding you?”

This time, 96 did look up, placing Vector’s deck onto the mattress as well. “Can’t exactly duel without an owner or a body. That’s why I was so thrilled to have finally made my way back to Astral. I can handle myself for now, with this makeshift body. But I will eventually need to get back to Astral, again…”

Vector nodded, not really analyzing 96’s words, but choosing instead to focus on the fact that he was holding the Number’s card in his hand.

“Make your way back? You can’t leave a host?”

“Not if they summon me, is all. I can go wherever I want, whenever. But as soon as my avatar is played onto the field, I’ll be returned.”

“I see. So, if someone were to…” his hand reached over and took his deck back. 96 merely sat back and watched. Vector waved the card a bit. “Just pick up your Number, and… place it into their deck…”

At his words, the Barian poked the card in with his. He didn’t really know what to expect as a reaction, so to have 96 simply watch and smile vaguely at his actions hardly vexed him, but still called for a little concern.

He wasn’t resisting, that was good, at the very least.

“You could have just asked.” 96 said at last, and that struck Vector as odd.

After all, the roles were reversed now, and after such a minor action. 96 was his Number. All his. And he just smiled and placed his head against the bed.

“That’s all anyone is ever after.” He said with a sigh.

His eyes shut, and Vector ran his claws up along his back, enjoying the feeling of the skin moving beneath him. A strong sense of relief washed over him. No more pretense or following orders – from now on, 96 would be the one listening to him. He would get to use his powers in dueling, and Vector could still use his body for every time before and afterwards.

And the Number – his Number – wouldn’t be allowed to refuse.

‘It’s a perfect solution, don’t you think so, Don Thousand?’ Vector scoffed

The god, for once, and yet much to Vector’s distaste, remained silent. Huffing mildly, Vector took one last look at his newest Number card before putting his deck away. 96 reached out and absorbed his own as well, all the while keeping his head down and his eyes closed. The Barian went to play with his hair.

‘Rather strange he let it happen so easily, don’t you think, Vector?’

‘Perhaps, but it is ultimately his purpose as a Number’

‘You are utterly naive, Vector.’

The Barian decidedly ignored him, regretting that he brought it up in the beginning. He focused his attention back on 96, turning him over, and pressing on top of him. He was lucky that his Number was so accommodating. He was lucky that his Number felt so good around him.

And now he had the option to keep 96 for as long as he wanted.

Maybe that was why he got just a little more than upset when Mizael and Alit started acting so strange. Vector always came and went on a whim, even prior to obtaining his Number, so a consistent absence hardly went noticed by the others. But Vector still kept a steady eye on all of them, and when two of his fellow Barians began to operate out of character, he was the first to spot it.

Instead of the typical banter he would have with Mizael, the dragon tamer would go completely silent around him. Wouldn’t look him in the eye, not even when Vector addressed him directly. Durbe noticed the change in attitude as well – whether they spoke of it in private, Vector didn’t know – but it was obvious Mizael had something on his mind that he did not want to share.

Then Alit just let it slip.

“Hey, Vector…” he called out one day when it was just the two of them around. “You’re out collecting Numbers, right?”

“Aren’t we all?” Was his sarcastic response.

“How… I mean, how much do you know about them?”

“What do you mean?”

Vector had never seen Alit struggle with words before. And he also wasn’t looking straight into his eyes, but rather at his feet as he fiddled with his hands.

“I just think we should talk about Numbers sometime… just… I think there are things I could learn about them from you.”

He didn’t know what to say. Normally he’d chalk it up to more sarcasm, but he was starting to sense a connection to everything that he didn’t like. 

“Fine.”

Without another word, Vector stormed off, back to his room, where 96 was waiting ever so patiently on the bed. Legs crossed, smile on. That smirk he wore which was constantly looking more and more appealing to the Barian – the general idea of getting used to just looking at this creature. Oh, how this Number could and would take advantage of Vector’s growing attraction to him.

And he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Where were you?”

“What?” The Number said, completely feigning surprise and making no attempts to hide it. “I’ve been here. You’re the one who just got back.”

Vector clenched his fists, stalking over to 96, grabbing his shoulders and holding him down. He didn’t look even remotely intimidated, and that irritated the Barian even more.

“I know you’ve been out!” He snapped. “Where do you go? How much do you want these idiots to know? You could ruin everything!”

96 chuckled. “Aren’t they your comrades? Even if you don’t want to save this world, they don’t have to know that until they end. Why would I care to bring up something like that during sex?”

Vector eased, just slightly, loosening his grip, relieved that 96 at least admitted to it. The Number let his fingers dance up and down Vector’s torso.

“You don’t expect me to believe it’s the mission you’re really concerned about, is it pet?” He went on, putting a hand under Vector’s chin, stroking in a condescending manner. “Mizael is so pretty…and Alit had such amazing stamina. How was I supposed to resist?”

All that rage built right back up, and Vector pinned 96 to the bed. The only result he got was the Number’s smile increasing.

“Mizael also told me this rather interesting little tidbit – about how there used to be seven of you?” Vector’s eyes narrowed, his hands inching closer to 96’s throat. “And how one of them was female. Such a shame she isn’t around anymore – I love female partners. I would’ve done her up good before I even thought about letting you touch me.”

96 didn’t even flinch as Vector started choking him. If anything, he latched onto the Barian’s wrist, keeping him in place. Vector was aware that the Number didn’t need to breathe, that this was definitely making him more excited than anything else. But he didn’t know how to properly express his anger in this moment. 

“You’re my Number now, got it?” He demanded. “In case you’ve forgotten, my dear little 96. Yet you’re running around to other Barians – maybe I should just summon your avatar day in and day out – keep it by my side so I can keep you there as well.”

A tap to his wrist, Vector just sighed, releasing the Number, allowing him to speak.

“What’s wrong, pet?” 96 asked with that patronizing tone he’d been using the whole night. “Are you upset that you’re not my one and only, or that I can actually get other partners? And here I don’t think you should be getting too jealous over Mizael… from what else he’s told me…”

“Brag all you want, Number 96.” Vector retorted. “But if you can apparently do so much better than me, then why did you even bother coming back while you had the option to leave?”

96 tilted his head, glancing over Vector with a calmness that he couldn’t quite put a name to. Then he leant up, putting his arms around the Barian’s shoulders, pulling him in and kissing that mouthless muzzle. Just a simple kiss, but it was the most (and only) genuine act of affection 96 had ever given him.

“Oh, Vector…” he whispered. “It’s not like that. It’s never been like that. You don’t have anything to be worried about, they all have something you don’t, and it works to their disadvantage.”

“What…?”

“A conscious.”

Vector paused for a moment, but he couldn’t argue with that.

96 went on. “Those two actually felt bad about sleeping with me. Can you imagine feeling bad over good sex?”

“Was it good?” Vector teased, his mood rising.

The Number smacked against his chest playfully. “Of course it was! They were with me!”

Vector snickered, leaning back down. 96 got the notion, and went in for another kiss. 

“You got nothing to be jealous about.” 96 whispered as he pulled away. “But you’re a lot more fun when you are. It’s the only way I can get you to behave…”

“Oh come on, now…” Vector’s tone was quiet now, calmer. He put a hand to the Number’s cheek and stroked with his thumb. “I can give you what you want.”

“Yes, but only after I taught you how.”

96 put his hand around Vector’s, getting him to close it and kissed at his knuckles. He meant to move it down, but the Barian brought it back up and went to play with his earrings.

“These things tend to hit the sides of my face, you know this, right?”

“Is that why you like slamming me against the bed so much?”

“What? Don’t like this position?” Could have fooled Vector if that was the case.

“It gets a bit boring after a while…”

That caught the Barian off-guard. “Boring? In all my years, dear Number 96, no one has ever called time with me boring!”

96 smirked, turning his neck slightly so he broke away from Vector’s hand. “In all your years, you’ve also never slept with a Number. You know, Alit asked me before even starting what positions I liked. And the whole time we were at it, he kept asking me if everything was alright and if there was anything he needed to do to get me all the way there. It was so sweet.”

“Didn’t think sweet was your style.” Vector poked at 96’s nose, something that obviously irritated the Number. “Did Mizael treat you just as well?”

“He asked what such a gorgeous creature like myself was doing wasting my time with a Barian like you.” 96 smiled proudly at that. Vector growled, pinching the Number’s cheek, but that only made him stick out his tongue. “He actually reminded me of you in a way… that sort of, over-confident, sure of himself kind of thing you do.”

Vector was a little surprised that Mizael had paid such a high compliment in regards to 96’s looks. Then again, this boy got off to his dragon… he was probably into some weird things. And Alit once had a crush on a human. It seemed natural that they’d be more willing to sleep outside their species. Vector wasn’t sure if 96 had been aware of this information or if he simply went after the two he found most attractive, but it worked out well. For him, anyway…

“You should share me sometime.” 96 prodded, moving his hips beneath Vector, causing some friction.

“Seems like you’re getting around enough on your own, to me…” Vector pressed down into the Number’s movements, feeling himself grow excited.

He should’ve known it would go this direction. It always ended this way. That Number was so insatiable.

“I meant the three of you. On me. At once.”

The Barian all but froze at the sudden thought of being present while Alit and Mizael fucked his Number. The thought of those two being around while 96 teased and compared him to them. The three of them getting competitive, trying to out-do the others while being part of something that had once been just between Vector and 96.

He couldn’t tell if he was aroused or nauseous – but either way, the answer was no. Any slight appeal the idea had was outweighed by the immense amount of pressure Vector was sure he would feel.

“Too much?” 96 asked, breaking Vector’s concentration. Apparently he read a lot of emotion from just his eyes.

“Let’s start out smaller…” the Barian offered. He wanted to keep the Number satisfied, after all. And some part of him agreed with the sentiment – their sex life was pretty monotone. But it was better than not having one at all, so Vector hadn’t really noticed prior.

“Smaller? You mean like, Durbe?”

Vector laughed at 96’s question, which wasn’t the desired affect the Number had in mind.

“What?” He demanded. “You couldn’t have meant Gilag.”

He kept laughing, but the thought of sex with the larger Barian got him a bit tense. Now his size was rather intimidating.

96 sensed the slight change in attitude. “Yeah, I’m not sure I would enjoy that too much either. Though… it could be interesting… with a little practice.”

“You’re the one who wants three Barians fucking you at once.”

“I’ve been with all of you.” 96 pointed out. “I already have positions in mind for us.”

Vector snorted lightly. “We’re getting off topic.”

“Right. So, were you thinking just Mizael, then?”

“That was a long time ago. And before you ask, no, I wasn’t thinking about just Alit, either. I don’t want to have sex with any of those morons.”

“You’re missing out on a fun time, pet. But all right. So what do you want?”

Vector cupped the Number’s face into both his hands. He knew 96 had been with human partners before, and that created a whole knew array of possibilities as to what he’d been through and experimented with. 

“You’re like Astral, right, where most humans can’t see you?” Something lit up in 96’s eyes when Astral was mentioned.

“Usually, yes. Why?”

…

Vector was glad to learn that after his time observing the human world, 96 was familiar with the concept of a hotel. He liked the tall, tall buildings and being as high up as possible. A trait gained from flying, no doubt, but Vector argued that there would be more people around the lower rooms.

Since their goal was the opposite of privacy, they made sure to book a place in the middle of town, where crowds were sure to walk passed at a busy time of the day.

Vector had to lower himself on his knees and stay behind the curtains – human or Barian form, he would be seen – but 96 had no problems being pushed up against the window. The eye closest to the glass was shut at first, but eventually he found himself comfortable enough to open it. His one hand helped him balance out, but the other went down passed his would-be navel, to that spot he always seemed so keen on touching.

“This better than the bed?” Vector huffed. Admittedly, it filled him with exhilaration as well. Any chances of them getting caught was completely put on him – and while they wouldn’t suffer any real consequences, that knowledge gave all this such an edge that discretion wouldn’t have allowed.

96 moaned loudly as a response. Vector smirked and rewarded his Number’s good behavior by increasing the pace. He could act as high and mighty as he wanted, but when it was really working for him, 96 turned into a needy little mess.

They should’ve done this sooner.

Vector ran a tongue over the back of 96’s neck, no doubt shifting, even just slightly, passed the curtains, causing the Number to gasp.

“Come on, now, Number 96… you have to contain yourself or we’ll be caught.”

The Number reached back up, biting onto his knuckles. So he was close.

“I don’t… fuck… I don’t care if they see…” he snapped.

“Hmm?” Vector goaded on, surprised 96 managed to complete a sentence.

“It’d be the best view any of these humans got in their miserable lives…”

The two chuckled at that. Vector tilted 96’s hip a little bit, the Number letting out a meek sound of appreciation at the new angle. His claws crossed down along the window, surprising Vector with their screech. Looking up, he saw that 96 had indeed left marks on the glass.

“Let them find those.” He said, glancing back at Vector. 96 swallowed before putting his knuckles back into his mouth.

“No one’s going to hear you. Be as loud as you’d like.”

“You’ll hear me.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

96 didn’t answer. He just panted and started moving his hips, silently telling Vector to concentrate again. The Barian pushed him further up the glass. Despite how muffled he tried to make his cries, 96 was still rather loud.

And it was clear his whining wasn’t wordless. Vector was certain his Number was calling something out. He didn’t try to press the matter any further. He just rubbed his hands along 96’s legs, to his torso, all over where their restricted hiding spot would allow.

But that was just the beginning.

The two of them only became more curious. Who would’ve thought humans could be so useful. Vector wish he’d had this Number back when he was attending that little school – having to sneak around Yuuma, someone who could see them both, would have been quite the exciting challenge.

Then there came the day 96 had insisted on public transportation.

“What for? We can just portal our way around.”

“Yes, but no one can see us if we do that…” 96 explained. “Come now, my pet, this whole thing was your idea in the first place.”

Vector rolled his eyes, but he didn’t protest any further. He got onto the shabby little subway his Number was so fascinated by. Yes, there were indeed a lot of people on it, but Vector could hardly understand what they’d be able to accomplish with him just sitting out there in the open like that.

“You don’t understand how crowds work, do you?” 96 taunted, rotating a finger on Vector’s chest. “Nobody really ever pays attention to other people’s lives. Is anyone looking at you?”

For the sake of indulging him, the Barian went ahead and peered around. Sure enough, everyone was either looking out the window, or reading something, just minding their own business in their own little world.

“No. No one’s watching.”

“Right, it’s just us.”

The Number sat down completely on his lap. Vector made to reach out and touch him, but 96 grabbed his wrists and set his arms down. Then he went to gently caress Vector’s face, thumbs pressing along his bottom lip.

“You need to stay perfectly still, though. Quietly.” 96 whispered, leaning in close. “If you make too much of a fuss, they’ll all notice. And I know how much you hate to be caught…”

Vector nodded, and 96 let his hands fall along his sides, down behind his back, reaching around and feeling up his shirt at an angle so the average passerby wouldn’t notice the lifting fabric. That strange texture his skin had always tingled, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It just made everything feel a little more sensitive.

Then the Number reached lower, cupping around Vector’s ass, a gesture that he did have to readjust his position slightly to accommodate. 96 pressed their crotches together, the friction building up.

“You’re doing so well.” 96 said, feeling Vector becoming hard through his layer of clothing.

He blinked, surprised that the Number gave him any form of praise for once. Right as he was getting comfortable with the position, however, 96 moved his hands completely away, and went to reach down for his growing erection. He had to bite his lip in order to stifle down a gasp as 96 rubbed over his pants.

“Shh, you have to hold still. Just relax and enjoy this.”

So he sighed, and let the Number do his work. 96 managed to find a way under the Barian’s jacket without moving it too much. It didn’t take long for the pacing to become frustrating, however.

After all, Vector was so much better acquainted with 96 than simply dry-humping through clothes.

“Don’t close your eyes!” The Number suddenly hissed.

Vector hadn’t been aware that he had shut them, but on the command, they snapped wide open. 96 gripped onto his erection in a way that didn’t hurt too badly but was still uncomfortable. Vector brought up a leg and balanced a foot on the edge of the seat to help mask his current predicament.

The Number continued. “If you’re going to ignore everyone here, then we might as well have just stayed home!”

“At least then I’d be able to take my clothes off!” Vector snapped, trying to keep his voice down.

It was in vain, however, as some lady standing close by turned to him. “Excuse me?”

Both of them looked up at her. 96 leaned in, a playful smile spreading across his face, and the hand on Vector’s crotch started rubbing furiously.

“Nothing.” Vector stammered. “J-just wishing this thing went a bit faster, I’m gonna be late.”

The woman nodded, but hers was an expression of concern. She glanced at her watch and then back at them.

“Well it’s on schedule, so I’m sure you’ll be… are you alright? You’re sweating real hard…”

“Yeah, Vector…” 96 purred. He licked at a few beads of perspiration dripping down from the Barian’s forehead. “Don’t be so stressed.”

Vector nodded as a response to the woman, but with 96 so close, the movement managed to knock him on the head a few times. The Number chuckled at the notion.

“Don’t be so cold, pet! The nice lady is just worried for you!”

Still not looking wholly convinced, the woman went back to gazing out the window, missing Vector slapping against the Number’s hips, which of course, was only audible for the two of them. 

“Damn, you were so willing to go along with the act just to keep off the suspicions of some stranger you’ll most likely be killing someday!” The Number mocked. Vector sneered at him. “You can’t even answer because you know she’s listening! I can do whatever I want to you!”

At that, 96 made to unzip the other’s jacket, Vector moving his hands along to look like his doing. Dragging it down, the Number placed both hands onto the Barian’s shoulders and pinned him to the seat. 96 then began to lick at his neck, pulling at the skin lightly with his teeth.

“You better hope she doesn’t look back over and see all these random hickeys you got.”

Vector found himself breathing very deeply, but kept watch on the woman through the corners of his eyes, and occasionally around the rest of the vehicle to make sure no one else was watching. However, with him nipping at his neck like that, Vector couldn’t help but put concentration back on 96’s mouth.

It was warm and wet and Vector wanted nothing more than to shove down into his throat. But 96 was right – the Barian was completely willing to put up an act to keep suspicion at bay. It was painful. He was fighting every urge in his body, and yet stopping all together at this point would only make everything worse.

At this rate, he would most likely finish off in his pants, which was even more likely 96’s plan all along. But the Barian wasn’t too keen on the idea – especially when there were so many other places he’d rather come on.

Then again – wasn't this going a bit too far, even for him? The Number brought forth a good point, after all, why did he care what these strangers thought?

Vector leaned forward. “Hey 96, remember when we first met?” The Number moved away from his neck, clearly vexed. “What I did to get passed your henchmen?”

The woman turned back to him. “Did you say something?”

Before anything else happened, there was a bright, red flash, and all the passengers were lying on the floor, unconscious.

“Oh?” The Number mused. He sat back on Vector’s lap as the other fiddled with his pants zipper. “You realize this isn’t the only car, right? Our stop will be soon, as well.”

“That gives us a few minutes…” Vector replied, pulling his erection out. “Should be plenty of time.”

“For you, it definitely will be.”

Ignoring the jab, Vector grabbed onto 96’s shoulders before moving his legs apart, forcing the Number to fall on his knees. The Barian took a hold onto the back of 96’s neck as he eased into his mouth, which fortunately, was met without a struggle. And that warm, wet tongue felt every bit as good as Vector hoped it would.

Finally, he felt a sense of relief, and was able to enjoy the Number playing with him.

“I’ve always wanted you to do this, Number 96.” He admitted. Vector could feel him snicker at that, focusing on the tip of his penis before going down the rest of the shaft, deep-throating him all too easily. “Yeah… you know how good you are.”

He had a slight fear over the vibrations caused by the moving vehicle, but 96 managed to take care of him. The Number pulled away, causing Vector to whine, but he quickly dragged the other up on his feet, taking him back in, and Vector had to hold onto the railings to keep from falling. But with this new position, 96 started playing with his testicles as well, and the Barian had no complaints.

And when he felt himself starting to get close, Vector remembered his strong fascination with seeing his semen covering the Number’s face. Those urges were currently being drowned out by just how warm and wet his mouth felt, but he had wanted it for so long. Would 96 get mad at him? Doubtful, considering how helpful he was being. 

Vector decided to let him do whatever he wanted. So when he came, it was down 96’s throat, although the Number managed to pull up right at the end, letting a bit of it drip down his chin. He swallowed before climbing back up to meet Vector, wrapping one arm around the other’s upper torso, letting him rest against him. With his free hand, 96 wiped the bit of semen off his face, placing it in his mouth as well.

Not quite what Vector had in mind, but definitely satisfactory. He gripped onto 96’s chin, pulling him into a kiss. Tearing his thoughts off that mouth was going to be significantly more difficult now that Vector knew what he’d been denied all this time.

“Next time we do that,” he said after they broke away. “It’ll have to be in my Barian form.”

“I agree completely.” 96 replied softly. “But don’t knock them out again. No point in being out here with no audience.”

Vector was just relieved to see him in a calm mood.

“You should’ve told me sooner you wanted that, though.” The Number went on. “It opens a few more possibilities for us…”

The subway finally came to a stop, and the two made their exit via portal.

…

It really was a shame that neither of them had realized sooner just how much fun the human world could be. It would almost be a waste to see it go. Almost.

So they just took advantage while they had it. And that went by rather well – the different locations and buildings they could play in, all the ways they could make the most out of not getting caught. 

As long as Vector was able to hide his lower abdomen, 96 could suck him off pretty much anywhere. The only challenge presented was that the Number liked to make Vector talk. Between being under a table at some café, to playing with him at some public pool, he’d find a way to get the Barian to talk to someone. He liked hearing that hitch in Vector’s voice as he’d try to carry on a regular conversation while something not-normal was happening to him.

It made teasing all the easier.

While Vector didn’t care much for being put in a vulnerable position, he welcomed the added edge. Besides, he did find enjoyment in fooling even more humans with his incredible acting skills.

Whatever made that Number happy, as long as he got what he wanted as well.

And then that one day…

Feeling bold, Vector had decided to take them over to where Alit and Gilag used to hide out. It wasn’t too likely they’d be caught at this time, but it was still a risk.

Vector wasn’t really surprised at 96’s enthusiasm, but he did find it just a little odd at his reactions. The constant turning of his head, gazing around. He was used to the Number just having an utter disregard towards crowds, but he supposed this was the first time he had the threat of being seen. After all, Yuuma knew of this place. It was one of the last spots he’d been to before 96 escaped the Key. 

And between the two of them, a floating sentient Number had a higher chance of people spotting him in a distance.

But that wasn’t what bothered Vector. 96 wasn’t looking over his shoulder at a noise or shadow movement, the way a paranoid person would. It was as if he had been… searching for something.

Soon they had found their way to the hideout, and despite it being a secluded area that had been all but abandoned, Vector still decided to hide them inside a locker. 96 didn’t say anything about it – at this point, he was used to Vector’s antics.

So the Barian just pressed him up against the rusted wall and there they were – same as always. Vector didn’t understand – this should’ve been the biggest thrill yet, but… he wasn’t getting that ‘high’ he normally did. On the contrary, this made him realize how fragile it all was. That this wouldn’t last forever. Even if, by some way, Vector kept 96 around until his plans came to fruition and the three worlds had been destroyed, there would remain just the two of. Plus Don Thousand.

This would all be over.

It was like when Nasch hit his million points, or when Yuuma finally dueled in Sargasso. There came a time when it all ended, and he finally moved on. 

Maybe this was all finally riding its course. It hadn’t been his longest imprint, but also not his shortest. Definitely the most physically beneficial. He might even genuinely miss this Number. But absorbed into him, they would never truly be apart. And Vector still had his card, there were still ways he could make use of 96.

Then the Number wrapped his hands around the back of Vector’s neck, up into his hair. He pulled him in, bringing their lips together, and Vector could feel him smirking. 96 enjoyed spending time with him, the real him, and that didn’t happen too often.

And he wasn’t sure he liked it. It felt too evasive for Vector’s taste, having someone know him so well and seeing him in vulnerable situations. It was harder to manipulate people like that. It was annoying how much his imprints got under his skin, but at the same time – life was so boring without them.

Still, he felt confident he’d find contentment in being alone.

At least Vector had the Number card, he took solace in that.

So he just pressed his body against 96’s – that warm, soft, curvaceous body he had memorized. The Number rolled his head back as Vector began nibbling at his neck, slightly chuckling at the action. Vector just liked the feel of that strange texture between his teeth, and that no matter how hard he bit, 96 just seem to only feel a tickle.

The Number had his hands down his pants when they heard a noise. Before Vector even had a chance to react, 96 put a palm to his mouth. Not entirely sure why, he hadn’t exactly vocalized his surprise as Alit and Gilag entered the room. They were arguing over something trivial.

Peering over, Vector could see 96’s eyes widen as he grew more excited by the situation. His hand went from Vector’s mouth, fingers trailing, back down to his pants.

“Shhh…” he whispered, putting his lips to Vector’s ear.

Not that there would be any significant consequences beyond maybe some mild scolding and an extreme amount of judging, but still, Vector would rather avoid the embarrassment. The smart thing, the careful thing, would be to teleport the hell out of there. 

But that’s not what they did. That was never what they did. They were not careful creatures.

Besides, Vector was starting to feel that familiar high he got whenever it came to 96. And if their time together was at last coming to a close, then they should indulge for all it was worth.

It was a good thing Alit and Gilag had such loud voices – they had to time unzipping Vector’s fly pretty precisely, but beyond that they relatively had no problems. 96’s malleable body absorbed most of the sounds that normally would be caused by so much friction.

Vector pressed himself against the Number’s chest, as if trying to become as small as possible, attempting to avoid any light that managed to sneak into the locker, worried that his movements might disrupt it and cause attention. 96 merely put his arms around him, holding the Barian in place. But Vector could feel his chin on the top of his head, and knew where the Number’s gaze resided.

“Oh, Alit…” he purred.

“Shh!” It came out a little louder than Vector had intended, but it was harsh and quick.

“What?” 96 replied in a normal speaking tone, right as a door slammed. “See, pet? They left. We’re ok.”

Vector just closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He didn’t want to think about Alit in general, let alone the fact that 96 had fucked him. He didn’t have much opinion on him beyond his somewhat usefulness as a pawn, but all the same, it had messed up his pacing.

“You really are missing out, Vector.” 96 continued, knowing damn well what he was doing. “He’s so much fun. Such passion… somehow gentle, but rough at the same time? Does that make sense? It didn’t hurt at all, but he wasn’t slow or soft either, is what I mean. And such stamina, like I said before. He just went on, and on, and on…”

“Shut up!” Vector finally snapped.

96 smirked, pulling back, and Vector couldn’t tell if his momentary surprise was genuine or not.

“I could stop right now, you know.” Vector threatened, not caring if he pissed off the Number. “Leave you to chase after Alit, since you’re so much more interested in him anyway.”

Chuckling, 96 replied. “You’re so adorable. Do you really think I’d have a difficult time persuading Alit? Even in this situation? You’d be the one left unsatisfied.”

He scowled, but Vector couldn’t think of an argument back. So he put his hands onto 96’s neck, enclosing around his throat, silencing him. The Number’s grin only grew, but at least he was quiet. 

Vector wasn’t going to miss him. He truly, was not going to miss him.

The Number’s moans came out muffled, but he closed his eyes and arched his back, pressing into Vector’s movements, reciprocating them. One hand gripped tighter onto his jacket, and the other reached down, down, stretched out, which wasn’t a normal trait for 96 when he was close to orgasm, but the Barian was far too gone to really notice.

Too gone to notice the slight flash.

And finally Vector finished.

96 did as well, soon afterwards. He sighed contently, reaching up and playing gently with Vector’s hair. They just stayed there for a moment, letting it all soak in.

“Vector…” 96 said. “Thank you.”

He didn’t understand what that meant, but the Barian simply nodded as he pulled out.

The two exited out of the locker, and decided it might be best to go around behind the building, lest Alit and Gilag return in time to see them teleport out.

Once back there, however, they were met by another group of voices. Vector ducked back, the hairs on his neck standing as he recognized immediately who they were. 

But 96 stayed put.

“What are you doing?” He hissed. “That’s Yuuma! He can see you!”

The Number didn’t budge. Granted, they had a bit of distance, and so long as the group didn’t look too far to their right, the two had a chance of getting out unseen. However, it wasn’t like 96 to just freeze like this. It was almost as if he were in a trance.

“Astral…” he whispered.

“Astral can see you, too! So get back here!” Vector grabbed onto 96 and pulled him along, opened up a portal and took them back to Barian world.

And that had been it.

As well as his irritation at the Number, Vector’s rage towards the naïve duelist and his spirit was replenished. Don Thousand would have him for getting so distracted for such a long time…

But nothing had actually happened. They hadn’t been caught. This day shouldn’t have stood out so tremendously, but Vector knew this had been why it all happened.

That night he went out, and when he got back, 96 was gone. Vector checked his deck, and was shocked to find that his Number card was missing. Everything. Just gone.

“How did he…”

‘What did you expect, Vector?’ Don Thousand’s voice came. ‘I told you he handed it over far too easily. You didn’t duel him to obtain it. He didn’t need to duel you to get it back. Only distract you.’

Enraged by the trick, Vector confronted Mizael and Alit about it, but neither of them knew anything. He even approached Durbe and Gilag. They were even more clueless about the subject.

After that, Vector went back to Don Thousand.

‘Where do you think?’ The god asked rhetorically.

In that moment, Vector realized how little he actually knew about the Number. Didn’t understand why he would go to Astral. Was it just to defeat him? Why didn’t he ask Vector to come with him? Why didn’t he even bother telling him he was leaving? Did he realize the Barian’s true intent? Or had he known all along and that’s why he played submissive – to get by?

But Vector had never asked any of these questions. They hadn’t mattered. All he knew was 96 is a very powerful Number, and a great fuck. It still didn’t really matter why exactly he left Vector for Astral, but now since that was in fact the case, the Barian found himself… utterly confused.

And…angry? It was probably do to frustration – normally when he came home after a loss, he’d go to 96 and the two would make each other feel better. Yet now he didn’t have that option. He wasn’t even necessarily in the mood, but it was a force of habit. This Number, this powerful asset that he still had every intention of absorbing… was just gone. And all he had was this useless god being angry at him.

Then a thought occurred… what if Astral and Yuuma defeated 96? What if they took him back into the Key? Then the chances of Vector getting his Number back would be basically impossible. Alone they didn’t really pose a threat to the tag team (hence why Vector pursued 96 in the first place) but together, he was certain they could win.

So why had that Number been so stupid as to go off by himself?

He felt like he was being kept in the dark. There were details in all this that he was missing. No – that he wasn’t being told about.

Vector had to find him.

“You can track him, can’t you Don Thousand?” He asked. “Show me where he is.”

The god complied, and Vector soon found himself in a portal back to the human world, to a house that he was fairly familiar with – the Tsukumo household. He felt his chest tighten with fear at the thought that 96 had already been absorbed into the Key. But when he looked up into the window where Yuuma’s bedroom was located, he was surprised to see… his Number.

Floating around casually, Astral and Yuuma accompanying him. They were talking about something, probably Duel Monsters. And 96 had a hand under his chin, resting into it, a slight smile on his face.

He looked quite content with the situation.

And something inside Vector just snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

“Astral!” 96 moaned, writhing beneath the other. He was so grateful he didn’t have to bite his tongue during orgasm anymore – it was refreshing to finally call out to the person he thought of every time he slept around.

Humans, he’d seen, even under his control, seemed to become offended that he was thinking about someone else during sex. Which he could understand to a degree, but never to the point of insult they took it. Didn’t they have other people they wanted to sleep with?

But that was over now, and he could finally let out, cry, announce to the whole world that it was Astral on his mind. He didn’t really like being so needy in front of Astral, showing such a weak side to himself, but that this point, 96 really couldn’t help it, he had waited so long. Besides, Astral was so innocent and naïve, the Number was certain he could be trusted.

All other creatures had such a dubious nature to them, but Astral was designed to be pure. Any darkness that had ever resided in his heart, was now manifested as Number 96 himself. So, as far as anyone was concerned, Astral was indeed the only being in this universe worth trusting.

Astral wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling them even closer together. 96 reciprocated by latching onto his torso, letting himself be held. 

The Number used to know every thought that passed through Astral’s mind right when they happened – breathed with him, even if they didn’t need to. Felt with him, physically and emotionally. He knew everything there was to know about Astral.

He’d say he “wanted” that back – because that’s all 96 ever did was “want”. But this was, it truly was, the only thing he actually needed. Absorbing Astral back was the only thing he needed to survive. And damn, he wanted to survive.

96 had known about sex prior to all this – he didn’t remember how he knew, but somehow he knew that by definition, sex was this process where two bodies became one, or at the very least, became as intimate as possible. It really wasn’t, but he utilized it to ease Astral into the idea. Besides, he wasn’t exactly complaining about Astral having a physical need to be inside him. Which was the point, at any rate. 

All those times he played the role for his other pets, letting them take control of the situation – it was all too simple, in hindsight. He could see the confusion when they realized not only did he want to have sex with them, but to allow them to do whatever they pleased… and yet none of them ever asked why.

It was no different from him allowing them to use his Number’s abilities to win duels – they got his power, and they failed to realize just how much of their minds 96 possessed. Because the only way to gain someone’s trust is to have them believe that there is no threat at all.

Not that he had to force genuine affection towards Astral, he just simply had to hide his ultimate goal.

This was something he realized a while ago, back when he first decided to use seduction as a way of persuading Astral. As long as 96 was submissive and Astral made all the moves, he would never question or suspect.

So 96 had decided to get himself used to it, letting all his pets use him so he would know exactly what to do when he finally got to Astral. That immense amount of practice had paid off quite nicely – though there were a few minor setbacks. Mainly, 96 had underestimated just how much he would end up liking sex.

There really wasn’t any kind of need for him to play around so often, but he did. It was a fun sort of game he had started. And some humans, he’d quickly realize, were much better at it than others. There were techniques, just like everything else, there was skill and experience. And sometimes, it was just down to anatomy.

96 thought fondly back to his days with the Barians – how they had resembled him more closely than any human could. No human penis was ever going to feel like his – or Astral’s – tendrils, but thanks to those Barians, 96 had finally managed to feel what it was like being penetrated by one. 

They had all been such a pleasant distraction, though. 96 didn’t like being torn so far apart from Astral, but he wasn’t about to go back without a new tactic at hand. Sex had been his one consolation through it all. He had to have Astral that night when he first showed up with the offer – he had waited far too long for it.

And of course, he knew exactly what to say and do in order to get Astral to comply. The Original had a fascination in touch, whether he actively knew it or not. 96 knew he was lonely, or else he wouldn’t be so attached to Yuuma. Most creatures craved being touched, so when 96 introduced, even just a little bit, Astral was immediately hooked.

Not that it had been the first time they’d ever touch, but it was the first time being so gentle. After that, it was pretty easy to persuade Astral to take a few steps forward.

The sensation of finally feeling Astral inside him caused much more adrenaline than 96 had ever anticipated. It didn’t matter that it was slow and Astral was confused – this had been what the Number fantasized about time and time again, imagining, wondering, their slick bodies matching up perfectly, the mere touch of Astral was enough to make him grit his teeth to stifle back a scream.

It was a short-lived high, however. 

This was where the setbacks started to show. Even if he understood the anatomy, his poor, innocent little Astral didn’t know the very basic concept of sex. All this time, 96 only ever had one rule with his pets, and that was as long as he got off, he didn’t care what any of them did to him. But that was a rule he couldn’t enforce on Astral. 

The pitiful thing had no clue what he was doing, and although it was fun in its own right to help aide him along, the whole process mostly left 96 feeling unsatisfied. On the one hand, he was finally with Astral. On the other hand, he’d been with partners so much more experienced. But even with them, he was constantly thinking about Astral, so he was still unsatisfied.

Of course… there was always the obvious solution, but, it wasn’t really possible at this point in time. 96 wanted and needed Astral’s body more than anything else, he knew himself too well, and didn’t trust what would happen if Astral let him use it in a sexual manner. That had been the whole point in letting his pets dominate in the first place.

All so he could be slow with Astral and not scare him. Well, he waited this long just to sleep with Astral, 96 could wait for him to get better at it.

At least he was a fast learner, on top of just being flat-out willing to learn. 96 had been with some arrogant partners in the past who never questioned their skills, but afterwards, Astral always asked what worked for him and what he could do better. As time went by, he did start to develop techniques. 

The first time he had ever brought 96 to orgasm was so intense, the Number actually felt tears in his eyes.

Seeing Astral have his first orgasm, however, was an image 96 would never forget. Especially since he had been the cause of it. So there was some merit to be found, even if Astral was slow and careful and extremely monotone while he figured everything out.

And Astral did all this because 96 had been ‘nice’ enough in showing him something so pleasant that he wanted to return the favor. They were allies now, and this was their way of showing their new partnership.

96 wrapped his legs around Astral, allowing him a better angle, and leaned back slightly so he could reach between them and rub at himself.

His partner looked down towards his actions. “What are you doing?”

“Feeling out my G-spot.” He answered casually. 96 had learned that term from a few of his female partners. He didn’t know if that’s exactly what he had, but given their description, it sounded similar enough to go ahead and refer to it as such.

“What’s that?” Astral asked, lying 96 down gently so he could lean back and get a better look.

“I’m not really sure, exactly?” 96 admitted. He hated sounding ignorant or incompetent around Astral. “It just feels nice to touch. Here, I’ll show you…”

He pulled himself up, sitting on Astral’s lap, still allowing himself to be penetrated. He reached down and started massaging around the other’s lower abdomen. He knew he’d found it when Astral gave a low hiss and closed his eyes momentarily.

“See?” 96 replied.

“Oh, that does feel pleasant…” Astral said. He put a hand against 96, feeling down, until the Number grabbed and guided him to the proper spot. “Can it be touched internally, as well?”

“Yes, but the only time I’ve managed to get someone to reach it was with a foreign object.” 96 answered, not bothering to mention that Alit had been the only partner to actually reach it on his own. The only partner who bothered asking on his own if 96 actually had one, to be more exact. He could mould his body to any shape, but so few people actually used that to his benefit rather than just their own.

His breath was caught when he felt Astral extend himself, moving deeper inside the Number, internally trying to meet up where his fingers were pressed. It was so nice to finally be with someone else who could morph their body around, even if Astral’s was more limited than 96.

“Astral…” He went for the back of his neck, grabbing at the other’s hair. Balancing himself out, he rode against Astral, their foreheads resting on each other’s, both of them closing their eyes, just feeling their bodies.

96 would do anything to make Astral feel good, and since day one, those feelings were reciprocated. The Number fed into Astral’s desire for touch and need for security through answers. And 96 just let him have everything because it finally meant getting the one thing – the one person – that mattered in this universe.

It wasn’t fair that the Number was only a reflection – that Astral could go around, fill out his mission, live. That Astral (and for that matter, Don Thousand) had existed before 96 and could exist without 96, but the Number couldn’t do the same.

That Astral could ignore any little suggest 96 had once whispered into his heart, but 96 had to force distractions on himself that still ultimately led back to Astral. Collecting Numbers, a way to defeat Astral. Screwing around with so many people, build up to Astral. Absorb Astral, become one with Astral, back to Astral, it always came back to Astral.

He would have to stop and physical force himself, sometimes to the point of screaming out, because all he could think of was Astral, Astral, Astral…

“Astral…”

But Astral was the pointless one. He had to be. They were opposites, so if Astral’s existence wasn’t pointless, it would mean 96’s was. But the Number was of both worlds, reflection or not, so he alone was worth living this meaningless existence. And Astral was his way of securing that.

Astral.

And now he was in a position, quite literally and metaphorically, where Astral couldn’t ignore him. That he could get Astral to a point where all he thought of was 96. That he hardly needed to persuade Astral into this situation anymore and the Original would increasingly ask of it himself – because he was craving it now.

All those people, craving 96. How they’d stop their whole lives just to make themselves feel good with him, for him. The Barians more so, especially Vector.

Vector had been a class all of his own.

He so desperately wanted 96, but he seemed so unwilling to admit it. He was the one most adamant about controlling the Number, however. There was a fixation Vector possessed, and 96 couldn’t quite name what – obviously, as a Number, the Barian had wanted his power, but there was something else there. A secret Vector wasn’t willing to reveal., or maybe didn’t even fully understand.

But he had a charisma to him that 96 did admire.

He seemed to understand how pointless life truly was, and that other creatures hide it with moralities and a sense of judgment. It had been nice being able to just maintain his own personality without pretense. Not that he was really carrying a wholly false persona around Astral, but he did have to restrain himself.

Astral groaned, his hand shaking and losing his pacing, and the Number wondered why he had been thinking about Vector.

“Astral…”

He leaned in and put his lips to Astral’s, which was returned, and the two finished each other off.

…

With things going so well, 96 truly had no idea how he had ended up in this position.

96 was not a sedentary creature. True, he wanted to be as close to Astral at all times, but playing the role of an ally, and one who accommodated to society’s respectable ways of living, was not something he was accustomed to. He supposed he was used to being spoiled, but as he pointed out to Astral, as long as they held onto his avatar’s card, he couldn’t truly leave.

Which meant that when he got bored, he was allowed to wonder where he pleased.

So it really shouldn’t have mattered that he was once again writhing beneath Vector, which he was certain had not been coincidence. There was this strange sense of nostalgia, however. Like he’d never left.

He had been, however, just slightly more surprised than he should have been when Vector had wanted sex rather than the Numbers 96 had stolen. Perhaps this was his method of persuasion, since with the current situation, dueling 96 for them meant also dueling Astral and Yuuma, which he knew Vector wasn’t prepared for.

Which meant he couldn’t exactly threaten 96 into sex either. The Number merely complied, because he had nothing to gain or lose.

Vector was a Barian, after all, and that meant he would remain an enemy to Astral until the end. Vector would destroy him. So, it was best to make sure the two stayed far apart from each other. And that was exactly what 96 was doing. He would simply point that out to Astral should he ever find out.

And it would also be best to reassure Vector that their alliance was still valid, which he thought might have been tricky considering his sudden disappearance… but with how much eagerness the Barian was currently showing…

Actually, 96 was glad Vector had knocked off that obedient servant act he had going for a while. Arrogance had the Number believing in it for some time, but he figured it out with how jealous Vector had been getting. With how greedy he had been getting.

Now he was pressing 96 against the bed – some hotel, a little too classy for Vector, 96 thought, but they couldn’t really go back to Barian world – nipping at his neck.

“Where do you get the gall leaving me like that?” He asked. His tone was soft, almost teasing, but he was definitely looking for an answer.

Well, 96 was wondering when he’d bring it up. He had just hoping it would’ve been after the sex. All those times being gentle and slow for Astral’s sake. Even if Vector wasn’t the best at technique, he lacked any restraint and had no sense of morality. If they wanted something, they got it. That had been the chemistry which had initially held them together for so long.

The Number smiled. He wasn’t afraid of the Barian, per se, but he also didn’t underestimate his potential. Since the servant act was indeed just that – an act – 96 had no doubt what Vector’s true plans with the Number was. The same plan that was for all Numbers, and 96 had no intentions of telling the Barian what he had in mind for Astral.

Reaching up, he placed a hand on Vector’s cheek.

“Come on, now. You knew the ultimate goal was Astral. Right? That was always our goal…”

“Yeah, our goal!” Vector snapped. He leaned back, out of 96’s reach. “Something we were supposed to accomplish together. What are you doing with them, anyway? Stole all my Numbers and just left without a word…”

Vector bent forward, running his hands across 96’s torso. He responded to the touch, leaning into it.

“What are you planning? Huh, Number 96?”

He shook his head, grinning playfully. “Careful, Vector…”

With his gaze focused in on the Barian’s face, 96 failed to notice where his hands had slipped to, and was caught off guard when Vector shoved his fingers between his legs. It hurt slightly, him being unprepared to take the sudden penetration, but he adjust himself to be more comfortable.

He had almost forgotten what it felt like for someone to be so forceful with him. Astral never would’ve done that – Astral would have moved at an all-too slow pace, but he would have asked if it was alright to move inside him before actually doing it. The Number was far too comfortable with Astral’s good nature.

But still, Vector’s rash actions didn’t intimidate him. He knew him – knew how to work him.

“You’re my Number, got it?”

“Yes…” he didn’t fight it. That would only lead to unnecessary trouble. 96 was in his comfort zone, so all he had to do now was endure.

“That little ruse you put up – saying you can’t leave anyone who holds your card – it’s a ploy to get others to trust that you’ll stay. You escaped me. You could get away from Yuuma and Astral without even having to duel them.”

“You of all people should understand to keep your enemies close. Won’t I have such a better chance of defeating them this way, Vector?”

“Shut up…”

Vector’s mouth replaced his fingers, which now held fast to the Number’s own hands, pinning him down. 96 groaned as tongue and teeth met his skin. 

Astral was much more curious, wondering what aspects of 96’s anatomy applied to him as well, wanting to know everything about the other. 96 loved the excitement in Astral’s eyes whenever he learned something new about either of them. Poor thing – had no idea how his own body worked.

Vector moved upwards slightly, and gave a particularly harsh bite, and 96 realized he was so caught up in his thoughts about Astral, he had almost forgotten where and who he was with. What else was new, though? Since when didn’t he think about Astral during sex?

Of course… things were different now. It wasn’t just a fantasy anymore – he had finally been with Astral. Disappointments and achievements all the same, he knew how his counterpart worked and delivered. Knew exactly how he felt, how compatible their bodies were. He couldn’t just close his eyes and pretend and build up.

He was with Vector. And not Astral.

Astral…

Vector actively sought him out; Vector knew everything about Yuuma and Astral. They’d all have to move around pretty soon. Kaito and Shark made mention about searching for Numbers again – they’d just have to do that. 

Because now Vector had another motive to go after them, and if he was willing to go this far, then they weren’t safe where they were. 96 could care less about what happened to the humans, but Astral was everything. More than this world or any other, Astral was the only thing that mattered to 96.

This was his way of distracting Vector for now, however.

“Perhaps it is a little ploy I give to my pets…” he said. “However, you do realize that if Yuuma and Astral activate my card, I’ll be immediately sent to them.”

“So?” Vector demanded, starting to remove his clothing. “I know where they are. I’ll find you again easily.”

“Yes. But there’s nothing worse than being left unfinished. I’m not sure your circumcised human dick could handle it…”

The Barian wrapped his hands around 96’s neck, just as he hoped. There was such a thrill in getting someone so mad they’d attack at such a vulnerable point – or at least, vulnerable for most creatures. All it did for 96 was prevent him from speaking, and yet, the look in a person’s eyes as they attempted to hurt him was exhilarating.

Something he couldn’t quite get Astral into the habit of doing. Granted, 96 had no intentions of making his counterpart angry with him, and even if he could, Astral was not the type to lash out. The Number had tried to explain that he enjoyed the feeling, but Astral just didn’t understand. He didn’t comprehend how anyone could find pain pleasant… the way Vector did.

“Wonderful…” he managed to choke out. He reached up under Vector’s shirt. His human form was really nothing impressive, but it was pretty sensitive. He groaned softly, pulling his hands from 96’s throat and placing them at either side of his face, balancing out while the Number played with him. “You’re so much fun, Vector…”

The Barian huffed, obviously not buying into 96’s flattery. The Number simply smiled – it was so amusing to watch Vector act big.

But he did have a decent amount of stamina, and experience – it took Astral forever to gain a sense of pacing. Although Astral at least tried to improve, he accepted early on (by his own accord, 96 certainly would never tell him to his face) that his skills were poor and that the Number wasn’t enjoying it as much as he could. Vector was conceited and just decided for the both of them that his aptitude was satisfactory.

However, that gave him this edge – oh, what 96 would give to have Astral bite and choke him…Astral holding him in place while having his way with him…

“Hey!”

Vector’s snapping brought 96 back to that room – he had already removed his shirt and now only his pants remained. The Number hadn’t even noticed he took all that off. 

“You’re so distracted…” the Barian sneered. “You’ve never been this distracted before, even when you were sleeping with Mizael and Alit…”

“It can’t be helped.” 96 replied nonchalantly. “You can’t blame me for being hesitant when my other self is in the hands of another.”

“We’d better hurry it up then.” Vector interrupted. “And no, I don’t want any of your snark.”

96 snickered at that. Damn, he had a perfect comment, too. He may have been distracted, but Vector was being awfully pushy. What was his problem? Then again, he probably figured 96 would run off with Astral again afterwards – catching him would be rather impossible. This was his only chance to win back 96’s loyalty.

It was desperate and sloppy, and wouldn’t work. 96 would never leave Astral – not after waiting for so long and finally having him exactly where he wanted him.

Astral…

Astral would be devastated if he knew where 96 was at this moment. He knew how his counterpart felt in regards to the Barians, Vector especially. The Number would just have to assure him that it was all for the sake of distracting Vector, but he’d rather Astral just not know at all. He really wasn’t out to betray him, but how could he ever get Astral to understand? It was just physical, nothing more.

96 was vaguely aware of the fact that Vector was completely nude and currently rubbing against him. He was caressing the Number’s sides while nipping away at the crook of his neck. Good – at that angle, Vector wouldn’t see 96 staring off, left to his own thoughts. He really didn’t care what was done to him.

Astral…

Astral was slow and gentle and confused which was so appealing and frustrating all at once and it left 96 in this baffled mess. Everything about Astral left him in a mess. How they could be of one soul, yet defy the other’s existence in every sense of the word. 

Astral…

Sex meant more than physical enjoyment between the two of them, it was Astral’s trust and submission. Astral allowing the two of them to become intimate. Astral trusting 96. Astral acknowledging 96’s existence and taking contentment in it. 96 trusted Astral. 96 liked Astral.

However…

Physical enjoyment had become rather important to 96. The amount of partners he’d had, learning what he liked and didn’t like, exploring his body. How an orgasm could change his entire mood. He knew his Astral would reach a point where he’d be able to satisfy him both physically and emotionally (given the chance that the two of them were around each other long enough prior to merging) but at this moment in time, with Vector pressing into him, there were needs and urges 96 had that were not being met.

He wrapped his arms around Vector and pulled him in closer, rotating his hips in response.

“There you go…” Vector whispered, biting at 96’s earrings. “Now you’re getting into it. Although, you’ve got some making up to do for being so distracted earlier…”

“Oh?” 96 replied, giving into the teasing.

Vector grabbed at his hips and turned the both of them over, laying his back against the mattress and sitting the Number up on his lap. Taking the hint, 96 pushed onto him, letting the Barian penetrate him.

This was truly nostalgic… the feel of him was all too familiar for the Number. And despite him not really paying attention, his body had responded to Vector’s movements, becoming sensitive.

He placed his hands onto Vector’s stomach, balancing himself as he began to move. He waited for the Barian to respond and return the favor, but he simply closed his eyes and grinned. 

And something about that bothered 96.

Astral wouldn’t have treated him so poorly – Astral wouldn’t have said 96 “owed” him anything. If Astral had seen him so distracted, he’d have stopped everything and asked what was wrong. The Number had never been in such a state in front of his counterpart, but he knew him well enough to understand how he’d react.

Then 96 had to ask himself – what benefit did he get from this? 

The whole thing was a risk, something he hadn’t anticipated in the beginning, both today and even at the start of the affair. He just thought it’d be interesting to fuck a Barian for a change. He never thought this would lead to the possible destruction of everything he had with Astral.

96 had a responsibility to protect Astral if he wanted to keep him – but 96 never had responsibilities before. All he ever did was want. He wanted to come here. He wanted to see Vector again. Why, though? It had nothing to do with Astral.

When boiled down to its core, if he and Astral were very different, then he and Vector were very similar. But what that meant was Astral looking out for the Number’s well being, putting trust and faith and sympathy into him. And it meant Vector threw those same selfish motives and actions right back.

He wasn’t even trying to help 96 off – he was just laying there making him do all the work, in his human form no less, when he knew the Number preferred his Barian state. Vector knew that 96 could get extremely cross if he didn’t get his way, but he had this selfishness to him – he probably knew the Number wasn’t in a position to really disrespect him, not if he wanted this a secret from Astral. And Vector took advantage of that.

Astral wouldn’t have been that way. Astral would have held him during it all, and afterwards even. Astral would have felt around for his G-spot again, doing everything to touch it because he knew 96 liked that. Not even to gain anything, just because he cared about the Number…

Astral would have… Astral…

Astral…

What… was he doing here…?

“Why’d you stop?” Vector propped himself up. At least that smug little smirk was off his face.

“I didn’t want to keep going.” 96 replied quietly.

“Didn’t want?” Vector repeated. “Since when don’t you want something?”

The Number glared down at him. Did he just think he was irresistible or was this denial?

“Since now.”

96 pulled himself off. It was strange, so often he observed humans having these bizarre attitudes towards sex, and some of them felt… bad after it. Even if the sex was good, they came to regret it, over some sort of view society had enforced on them. Even Astral needed persuasion in how sleeping with 96 – a former enemy – wasn’t wrong.

But this couldn’t have been wrong… this wasn’t wrong… 96 was keeping Vector away from Astral. So why…

He didn’t want to think anymore. All he wanted was to get back to the Key and back to Astral.

96 started to float upwards when he felt claws around his ankle. His eyes shot down to see that Vector had managed to morph back into his Barian form. The next moment, 96 honestly couldn’t tell if he had put up a fight or not. It wasn’t the mattress he hit against, it was the floor. Vector had shoved him onto his side before lifting his legs apart with one hand, the other holding 96’s wrists behind his back.

He didn’t bother resisting when Vector forced himself inside – now that he was finally taking this seriously, 96 actually felt a little better. Something about the complete and utter lack of emotion – just the carnal, instinctual need that most creatures had. How Vector could do things to him on a physical level that Astral just did not. Their relationship had always lacked any emotional attachment, at least that’s what 96 had assumed. 

It was forged out of convenience. 

His face scraped against the carpeting. Vector didn’t just move in and out, but writhed around inside, which with a sensitive and malleable body, felt incredible. And if it felt good, then 96 should want it, and if he wanted it, then it couldn’t be wrong.

Right?

“Don’t ignore me!” Vector hissed. His muzzle rubbed against the Number’s ear. Ah, how his lack of mouth was such a disadvantage… 96 would’ve welcomed any form of biting. “Ever since I first met you, all you’ve done is ignore and patronize me! What makes Astral so great, huh? Is it really just his powers you’re after?”

96 didn’t answer, which caused Vector to run his claws along his back. He flinched, but nothing would ever scar. He could bend and mould, but no matter how hard anyone tried, his body wouldn’t break.

“Why do you care?” 96 asked. He could feel Vector’s hesitation. “Isn’t that all you want from me? My powers? You of all people should understand why I’m doing this.”

“If I can understand so well, then why did you leave?”

The Number exhaled. He really didn’t like talking heavy stuff during sex, it totally put him off edge. And if he didn’t cum, this would have gone from a guilt trip to a waste of time.

Vector removed his grip on 96’s legs and went up for his chin. His touch was surprisingly gentle.

“Come on… we can’t beat them alone. Isn’t that why we teamed up? You stole your card from me, you can steal it back from them. And then things will go back to the way they were…”

That’s exactly what he was afraid of.

“Number 96?”

“Just get me off.” He snapped. “I’ll talk to you after I cum, and that’ll take a while if you keep going at this slow pace.”

Vector growled, but his soft grip on 96 went from his chin to firmly around his neck. The Number coughed in appreciation, glad he was getting serious again. He was so whiney today, it was aggravating.

96 shoved it out of his mind and instead chose to focus on how good this roughness felt again. He managed to free his hands from Vector’s grip and pressed them out against the floor, letting him sit up a bit. 

He started twisting away from Vector slightly, only to be pulled back. 96 placed a hand onto Vector’s hip, guiding him a little to a better angle. He let go of the Number’s throat and moved down to his torso, holding him in place.

“Yeah… yeah right there, keep going…”

The Number moved along, reciprocating Vector’s actions, riding out on him. After he got the Barian settled exactly where he wanted him, 96 let go and placed his hand onto his G-spot, rubbing away at it. Vector would never be able to reach it the way Astral did, but it was all right. He still loved the way he writhed inside him, stretching and pulling, feeling him out in ways no human ever could.

96 finally felt himself getting close, moving against Vector, aware that he was doing more for himself than the Barian was. 

“Fucking keep it in!” He cried out. The Number grabbed down at Vector, holding him in place while he finished himself off. And for once, he didn’t have to bite down to keep from calling out to Astral. Because for once, Astral wasn’t the one on his mind.

When it was over, Vector placed him onto his back, still resting himself between the Number’s legs. He circled a finger slowly across 96’s chest.

“So?” The Barian started.

“So what?”

“You know what I’m going to ask you.”

96 smirked lightly, reaching up and caressing Vector’s cheek. The Barian leant into it.

“I like you, Vector, I really do.” Truthfully, 96 didn’t actively dislike many people. They were all pointless, sure, but they were fun now and again. Vector was just more fun than most. But that was never enough to get 96 to stay. “Can’t we just leave it at that? What we had was good, I think fondly of you. Maybe one day… who knows?”

Vector put a hand over the one on his cheek, gripping into it. “Why does it have to be ‘one day’? If it was so good, then why would you leave?”

“Vector, don’t ruin this. I never stay. I never wanted to stay.”

“Don’t you understand what’ll happen if you side with them? We’ll be enemies. And if I don’t destroy you, the other Barians will!”

And a thought occurred to 96 – this was probably the last time he’d make it with Vector. Never mind what he had with Alit or Mizael. No matter what happened, at the end of the day, he was right, they would all be enemies.

The Number didn’t realize he could feel so bittersweet about it…

96 shut his eyes and shook his head. Vector didn’t get it. How easy it would be to just explain, but the Number didn’t want him knowing all this and exploiting it somehow. He had already figured out Astral was a weak point for him.

“They don’t scare me.” 96 answered flatly. He looked Vector full-on in the eyes. “And neither do you.”

Vector released his hold on 96, who let his hand drop down to his side. His eyes widened momentarily before narrowing. The Number could tell he had been offended, but that didn’t change his words. 

He brought his claws down, as if to attack the Number, but before his hand could reach him, 96 had been summoned and transported back to Astral.

…

Vector sat there for a moment, hand still against the floor, utterly stunned and in disbelief. He already knew Don Thousand’s words before the god even spoke.

‘Tell me, Vector, how many “perfect moments” do you need before you finally absorb that Number? Gaining his power is going to be even more difficult now that he’s sided along with Astral.’

“I know that…”

The Barian wasn’t in the mood to argue. He pulled himself off the ground, morphing into his human form and getting his clothes back on.

“This is nothing more than a physical urge.” Don Thousand went on. “Is it really worth thwarting all our plans?”

It wasn’t, but that was never what it had been about. It was just how things ended for them. Vector didn’t know how to explain it, even to himself. He became fixated on a person, and there had to be a reason for it. Back with Nasch, it ended in death. With Yuma, it ended in betrayal. And now with 96, it ended in sex. That was the game, and it ending was how Vector won.

The point being, this hadn’t finished the way Vector had wanted. This had ended with 96 leaving him. And the Number wasn’t even aware of his intended fate – for all he knew, Vector just planned on fucking him forever. How was that a bad deal?

And what’s moreover, how in the hell was Astral worth more? Sure, 96 constantly criticized Vector’s technique, but… Astral? Really?

He supposed he almost understood… Astral was such an innocent, naïve little thing that 96 could easily take advantage of. That had been the appeal to Yuuma, as well – it was just so simple to spout out any tiny lie and watch them eat up every word, not knowing any better.

But it still didn’t explain why 96 had left him completely. They still could have planned together, so why…? Did he just not believe the Barians stood a chance, so when things went belly-up for this world and the next, it was safer to side with Astral?

Perhaps Vector should have told the Number about his alliance with Don Thousand.

‘If you had told Number 96 about me, he would have left even sooner.’ The god replied.

“Why?” Vector asked.

‘It doesn’t matter, now that you’ve managed to let him escape again.’

“I’ll get him back.”

‘Just move on, Vector. There’s other Numbers. Once we’ve collected enough and defeat the other Barians, we – ‘

“No. He has to come first.” He zipped up his jacket and made his way out of the building.

‘We’re too vulnerable right now, Vector!’

“Never mind that. I’m not going to fight. I just want to see something, is all.”

‘What are you planning?’


	3. Chapter 3

Vector had to justify to Don Thousand, saying he’d destroy the Key afterwards. But he had made up his mind. Yuuma was so predictable – keeping it in his locker again. Even if Vector no longer attended this school, he still remembered the layout quite clearly. Besides, as long as he avoided Yuuma and his main posse, no one found his presence peculiar. 

Then he brought it to the other side of town – not really willing to see what would happen in Barian world, but still trying to buy himself as much time as possible when they realized what was missing.

He sat down on the mattress, poking at the Key a bit. How exactly was he supposed to get Astral out of there?

‘Just dispose of it already, you fool!’

Vector sneered. This wasn’t going to take long. And then, he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. He’d probably have to go find someone else to fixate on – Yuuma really wouldn’t be a threat without Astral, and he had already gone through his phases with most of the Barians… but someone. At least this way, he wouldn’t have to wonder about it anymore.

That was some closure.

“I will soon! And then I’ll go absorb Number 96, and you can finally leave me alone!”

The Key began to glow. Astral must have heard him yelling into an empty room. Vector held the item out as the being appeared before him.

“Vector?” Astral asked, quickly surveying his surroundings. The Barian couldn’t even bother to give him a satisfied smirk. This wasn’t exactly something he was doing out of yearning.

“Where’s Number 96?” Vector asked, trying to keep himself calm. He held the Key by its strings and began rotating it in his fingers.

Astral visibly flinched at the sight, and almost went to reach for it, but drew back.

“What… do you want with him?”

Vector smirked. “So you won’t tell, or you just don’t know? A bit surprised you’re trying to protect him.”

“He’s my friend.”

The Barian couldn’t hold in his laughter at that. Oh, 96 was definitely having fun with this one.

“Your friend? So you trust him pretty well, then, eh? Did he tell you all about us?”

“Yes.”

Vector blinked, taken aback by his bluntness. Wait… so Astral knew about that and was still covering up for the Number? That had been Vector’s main way to manipulate him, what was he going to go off of now?

He’d just have to improvise, then.

Astral folded his arms, looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. “It was recent, but he did tell me everything… the kind of relationship you two had.”

“And you still trust him?” There was more genuine curiosity than spite in his question, but Vector tried to hide that.

“He handed over all the Numbers you both had collected. He would be in an extremely vulnerable position if he decided to turn on us now. It’s just a simple calculation.”

The Barian smirked. Of course that would be how Astral measured things out. This guy wasn’t being torn to shreds over his alliance with a former enemy – it was all just basic math to him. He probably didn’t equate his “friendship” with 96 to his with Yuuma because he was a Number.

His view on the circumstances were pitiful, and Vector almost thought to chuck the Key and just forget the whole thing.

But then…

“So how often does he fuck you?”

If nothing else happened, that look of pure embarrassment on the proud being’s face was worth every risk. He put his hands to his side, fists clearly formed, as he shut his eyes.

“That’s a private matter…”

“Pretty often then.”

“What do you want, Vector?” Finally, Astral look him full on in the eyes, glaring. “If you’re after a duel, just say so instead of taunting me!”

Vector chuckled. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. And no, actually, as much as I would love dueling you again, especially without Yuuma-kun, that’s not what I’m here for. Just tell me where Number 96 is. He’s the one I really want.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Oh?” Vector cocked his head. “Doesn’t it seem a little random that he suddenly showed up to announce a truce? Maybe he just wants to keep you close.”

Astral nodded, his expression easing up a bit. “I do think about that quite often. I don’t always understand his motives and actions, even when he tries to explain them to me.”

“He just does whatever the hell he wants.”

“Yes, precisely.”

Vector was a bit surprised to see Astral agree with him so quickly. It was sort of interesting how they were both confused, although it did concern Vector a bit to know the actual extent of 96’s ulterior motives. He decided to change the direction of the conversation.

“Was the sex good, then?”

Astral’s gaze went back to the floor, all confidence lost and Vector snickered. He was way too easy.

“Take it from someone who actually has experience – he’s a good fuck.”

“I don’t know where he is, Vector! I wouldn’t tell you even if I did, but if you’re not even going to duel, then just hand back the Key.”

Vector’s smirk grew wider as he began to spin the item more fervently in his fingers. He shook his head playfully.

“It’s so fun to watch you squirm around, but I did bring you here for more than chatting.”

With his words spoken, Vector took the Key and placed it around his neck. Astral’s eyes widened in apprehension. The Barian stood up and walked over to him – Astral backed up a little, but then allowed him to close in. Vector really enjoyed how nervous he was, and he placed a hand onto Astral’s chest.

The alien hissed and flinched at the touch, but Vector wasn’t being harsh, so he soon relaxed into it. The Barian was surprised by how cold Astral was – complete opposite of 96, who was always a little too warm.

“Don’t get this too often, do you?” Vector asked. He rotated his palm along the torso. “Someone else’s touch? That’s what draws you into 96, isn’t it?”

His hand went up and around to the back of Astral’s head, slowly massaging his neck and fingers lightly grazing at his hair. Astral closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath as he allowed Vector to touch him.

“Is that why you’re here?” He asked the Barian.

“I thought that was obvious enough.”

“I’ve already told you, I don’t know where – “ 

“Then I guess you’ll have to fill in…” his eyes opened at that. Vector simple poked at the Key around his neck. “…Won’t you?”

Astral’s eyes shifted as he thought it over. Then, he hovered over to the bed, sitting atop it. Vector turned and went to join him.

“I never thought I’d have something in common with you, Astral.” He said as he unzipped his jacket and threw it onto the ground. “Imagine if 96 is just playing us both, then. You’d still protect him, wouldn’t you? I mean, you’re being so compliant right now…”

“Does it even matter at this point?” Astral snapped. “You’re going to have to tell me what to do. Since you’re more experienced than me.”

Vector couldn’t tell if that last part was patronizing or just a simple calculation. Not that he cared either way. He removed the rest of his clothing and climbed onto the bed.

“Well what does 96 do to you? It’s alright if you want to think of him during this – I know I will.”

Vector’s eyes wandered over the other’s body. There was something beyond physical attributes that made Astral look different from the Number. His expression of sheer defeat and apathy was one 96 would’ve never worn, especially when it came to sex.

Astral put his hands down between his legs, as a way of covering himself, as if for once, he was actually self-conscious of the fact that someone was staring at him. Vector reached out for him, placing a hand on his cheek. He was so cold, and his skin, while still having a strange texture, didn’t move around the way 96’s did.

Vector realized how disappointed he was by that small detail – would Astral’s body even be able to handle sex with another species? This creature would disappear if he so much as lost a duel…

But Vector had to know. Had to see what was so great about this guy that 96 would leave him. Astral was probably thinking in a similar manner, which was such a peculiar thought.

Astral leaned into him, pressing their lips together. It was gentle and curious, but Vector responded to it, letting him ease in. He was going to destroy him one way or another… might as well lure him into a false sense of security for his own physical benefits.

Vector took hold of Astral’s hands and guided them down his body, the icy skin causing him to shiver. With quick movements, Astral managed to reverse the hold and led Vector’s hands along him. The Barian let his eyes shut, loving the feeling of the other’s curves, reminding him so much of 96.

He was a little impressed with how well Astral was doing so far, both in keeping calm and having basic initiative. Vector broke the kiss and went to go for his neck, not sure how the other would handle teeth. But Astral simply sighed at the actions, and Vector decided that he had a nice voice, too.

By now 96 would’ve pulled him down and begged, but he supposed Astral would require a bit more encouragement than that. Besides, Vector wasn’t even hard yet.

So he reached between Astral’s legs to rub, and his back arched at that, catching his breath.

“You’re just like him, you know that?” Vector teased. “Can you imagine if Yuuma caught you here right now? It’d be one thing for 96 to find us, he might actually forgive you, but can you picture Yuuma? His face utterly betrayed, not even understanding it all. You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? Does Yuuma even know about you and 96? Who’s more important to you, tell me.”

Astral groaned. “Quiet down! You have nothing to gain from telling Yuuma!”

Vector chuckled. “Oh, but I do, dear Astral… I have much more to gain from this than you realize…”

He pressed their lips back together again, enjoying the feel of Astral’s hesitance against his skin. Then he moved Astral’s hand over his groin, positioning him correctly and showing him how to move. His cold skin was uncomfortable at first, but he got used to it.

“So yours just stays out permanently like that?” Astral asked.

Vector scowled. What was it about these two that they just wanted to bring up awkward questions about his dick?

“Yeah…” he answered, his turn in avoiding eye contact.

“Does it change in size?”

“Not the way you’re used to.”

“But it’s the most sensitive part of your body, correct?”

“Well, yeah, obviously…” He really needed Astral to just shut up already; it was putting him off so much. Vector never thought he’d actually miss 96’s banter, but that had way more appeal than Astral’s naïve questions.

He reached over and pulled the alien closer to him, their faces almost touching.

“96 introduced you to biting then, has he?”

“Yes.” Astral answered. “He lets me, but I don’t much care for it. You like it too?”

Vector nodded, and Astral leant into his neck. His teeth tickled more than anything, he was being far too gentle. As to be expected. At the very least, Astral’s movements were consistent. He had a lot to learn, but he definitely was no stranger to this.

His free hand traveled up Vector, ending at his nipple, stroking it a little.

“I’m not familiar with these…” Astral whispered, keeping himself close to Vector’s neck. “Do they feel good?”

“Yeah…” Vector replied, relaxing into the caresses. “You can touch them if you want.”

Astral nodded and went back to what his was doing. Vector inhaled, closing his eyes. If it weren’t for the cold skin and overall tenderness to his actions, he could almost believe it was 96 he was with. Almost.

But the goal wasn’t to make Astral a replacement. Sooner or later, they’d realize the Key was missing. And Vector knew that 96 would be able to find them much quicker than the rest.

That’s what he was counting on.

“Is it supposed to stay like that?”

Vector looked down, seeing that Astral managed to get him erect.

“Yes.” He said bluntly. “You can stop with your hands, I’m ready to move on if you are.”

“All right…” Astral pressed both his palms against Vector’s shoulders and pushed him back. 

That caught the Barian off guard… he certainly hadn’t been expecting it. The genuine look in Astral’s eyes was so foreign. He ran his fingers into the other’s red hair, still with those soft touches, and Vector relaxed.

Then Astral grabbed at his neck and yanked the Key right off.

“Hey –!”

“Did you really think it would be so easy to threaten me?” Astral demanded, his expressions hardening. “I was built to fight off creatures like you!”

Vector knocked Astral off of him as he scrambled to get the Key back. Astral managed to keep it out of his reach, so Vector held him at the wrist to prevent him from floating off. Still, he couldn’t make it to the Key, and the choice of what to go for seemed obvious.

Finally, Astral threw it across the room. The two of them sat there, Vector clinging onto the other’s wrists with all his strength, and they just glared at one another.

“That was underhanded, Astral…” Vector said, almost as way of a compliment. “You really are just like him, aren’t you?”

Astral just took in a deep breath. They could both scramble right now in an attempt to reach the Key first, but if Vector let go of his hold, Astral would completely escape. That sudden rush of adrenaline along with the immense amount of struggling had gotten Vector all hot and worked up. 

So, he decided to take advantage of what he had.

Surprisingly, Astral offered very little struggling as Vector flipped him around. Keeping his hold at the wrists, Vector leaned in and pressed his chest to Astral’s back.

“It’s good that you two are so much alike…” Vector whispered into his ear. He rubbed his erection between Astral’s legs. “I’m pretty fond of the way you both choose to protect each other.”

Astral flinched and groaned as he finally began to penetrate him, and so did Vector. He was freezing, even on the inside. It was going to take some effort to keep it up, and Vector tried to pin Astral down to get a better angle, but he actually fought back to stay on his knees. Vector found a pace and stuck with it, and Astral rotated his hips accordingly.

Looking over his shoulder, Astral glared into him, and Vector simply returned the favor.

He didn’t know what he should be feeling at this point. It wasn’t really a victory if Astral just let him do this, and had even managed to get the Key away from him. And frankly, it was all rather uncomfortable.

Astral’s anatomy was just as rigid as the outside – Vector thought, half-jokingly to himself, that maybe his body was as malleable as 96’s, just simply frozen in place. 

No amount of shut eyes would help him to pretend, though. He hated when he was wrong. This wasn’t any fun at all.

“96 made such a big deal out of you…” he mumbled through gritted teeth. “I must admit, though… so far I’m not impressed…”

“Well… Number 96 never mentioned you sooner…” Astral replied, facing forward. “And now I know why.”

The Barian laughed. “Well look at you, learning to clap back!”

Vector once again made to pin him down, but Astral held his footing, and soon he became anxious that his grip wouldn’t hold. This may not have been going the way he had hoped, but he’d be damned before it ended against his terms.

“Astral?”

They both looked up at the voice. And there he was – the whole reason this entire mess had started. Number 96, levitating over on the side of the room, his face full of concern.

He flew over and sat in front of Astral, taking his face into his hands. He didn’t even bother to look back at Vector.

“Are you alright?” 96 asked. Vector was almost sickened by how distressed he seemed to be – he wouldn’t put it passed the Number to be acting, but it sure didn’t feel like he was.

“I… I just…” Astral stammered and shook his head, obviously close to breaking down.

“Shh, shh…” the Number whispered, putting their foreheads together, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “You’re ok, it’s ok, I’m here…”

“How can you stand it?” Astral asked. “How can you stand it when it’s so uncomfortable?”

Vector was a bit surprised neither of them had attempted to attack him or leave, but he also wasn’t appreciating their complete lack of recognition towards him. Especially from 96. He had done all this for him, and yet he was being utterly ignored. 

“Vector.” The Barian blinked at the sound of his name, not liking where this was going, but at least he was being acknowledged. “Let go of his wrists already.”

He scowled, but did as requested. Astral wrapped his arms around 96’s shoulders, and Vector could just feel the tension leave his body as he relaxed into the Number’s embrace.

With his hands free, Vector went ahead and placed them onto 96’s hips, appreciating the warmth. Lucky bastards – their temperature contrast probably felt good against each other.

Astral rested his head against the crook of 96’s neck.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered. “I just…”

“Shh…” the Number repeated. He moved his hand and put two fingers in his mouth, sucking before putting them down between Astral’s legs. “You’re doing good. So good…”

“He’s not nearly as much fun as you.” The Barian stated, trying to be playful.

“That’s alright…” 96 whispered, keeping his gaze on Astral, his free hand running in his hair.

His tone had sounded so sincere. This… was an act, right? 96 was putting on an extremely convincing act because he wanted… well, he wanted something from Astral. That’s all this was, it had to be. It made Vector sick either way, but still.

Vector sighed and let his hands wander up 96’s body, realizing just how fond he was of those curves. Astral groaned, gripping tightly to the Number’s shoulders, and Vector look down to see a tendril had grown from his groin area.

And it really did take Vector aback when he watched 96 place himself on Astral’s lap, letting him in. Was he serious? He spent all this time playing and messing with Astral’s head and yet he still gave himself so willingly like that?

It was strange, but Vector decided to stop focusing on such little details and instead pay attention to the much bigger one at hand – and that was having Astral between him and 96.

“Go ahead.” The Number encouraged. Astral nodded and started to move.

Vector followed the notion, letting them go slow at first, much steadier than before. Yet he kept his grip on 96, wishing desperately to pull out of Astral’s uncomfortable body and slip into the Number’s warm, soft one. But he dare not break whatever high these two were on, allowing this to continue.

Astral pulled 96 in for a kiss, quickening his pace, and Vector went along. When their lips broke apart, the Number turned Astral’s head to the side, whispering to him things Vector couldn’t quite make out. But he noticed the way the other looked at him – Astral’s glare was cold and sharp. 96 probably couldn’t see it as his angle, but Astral knew Vector could.

The Barian sneered back, pulling 96 in, tightening the space between the three. He fucked into Astral harder, as if trying to reach the Number through him, let him feel his movements. The Number moaned, seemingly oblivious to the rivalry growing between his partners. Or just not caring.

And Vector couldn’t take it.

This Number who had humiliated and left him, making Vector want him, making him forget his overall goals just to get him back. Now he was just ignoring and taking what he could?

Gritting his teeth, Vector decided to take the risk. He pulled out of Astral and crawled around the bed, making it to 96’s side, and pushed right in. His body heat was much appreciated. The Number didn’t resist at all, his grin growing stronger as it happened.

“Deeper…” he called out. “Both of you… deeper…”

Vector shut his eyes as he did what he was told, pressing his forehead against 96’s back, trying to pretend for a minute that Astral wasn’t there. But it didn’t take long for his legs and hands to brush against that freezing skin on accident. He looked over 96’s shoulder, watching as Astral continued to glare at him. Vector simply returned the favor, and pounded into the Number at an increasing speed. Astral followed the move, both of them fucking 96 hard, trying to out-do the other.

And 96 was loving every minute of it.

He didn’t get any consequences from this – he didn’t suffer from any jealously, or possessiveness. He just got his two favorite people doing whatever he wanted them to.

He was so spoiled.

“Astral… Vector… Astral… Astral… Vec – “ 

Vector watched as Astral reached down, pressing against that spot 96 was always touching. The Number guided him a little bit, but let him keep his hand there, before also returning the favor. Damn… they really did have the same anatomy… that must have had so many advantages.

The Barian broke his gaze away, pressing his cheek against 96’s shoulder blades, trying to enjoy how warm he was. 96 reached back, trying to grab onto Vector. He didn’t understand what he was doing at first, but the Number finally broke away from Astral and turned to look at him.

Against all odds, the jewel Vector wore still remained around his neck, and 96 went for it. A bright light came, and Vector hissed as a sharp pain shot up from his spine. He could feel his skin grow hard and his wings come out. Right as his mouth was about to be swallowed, the Number released him.

Vector looked down at his half-transformed body. Since being let go, the pain had gone away, but this still troubled him quite a bit. He had never done this before – would he be able to switch back wholly afterwards?

He almost wanted to stop, but 96 was completely at ease. Even Astral didn’t have any words to say. How exactly had this Number come to know so much about Barians, anyway?

“You’ll be fine.” 96 stated. His fingers traced along Vector’s central gem, then up to his mouth, which the Barian let in. “I’ve always wanted to try this with you.”

Vector nodded. Alright, so this was just a little experiment of his. Should be fun. He was tracing his fingers along the Number’s sides when Vector felt him start to protrude and let his tentacles out.

He merely observed as two poked at his mouth, until he opened and let them in. He decided it would be fine to give in and let the Number have his way a little more, given the circumstances.

Only one tentacle approached Astral, and it stayed at a modest distance so he could grip on with ease and lick at it when he was comfortable. 96 put their cheeks against each other, holding Astral as he continued to play and experiment with the tentacle.

“You’re doing so good, Astral… just like that… now take a little into your mouth.”

Astral opened up a bit and allowed the tentacle to enter him slowly. His fingers continued to trail down the rest of it. 96 sighed deeply.

“That feels so good, Astral…”

Act or not, Vector really wasn’t appreciating just how encouraging the Number was being over such mediocre actions. Especially when he was right there handling twice the amount Astral was.

96 must have wanted something real bad from Astral, but Vector had no idea what, and at the moment, he truly didn’t care. This still wasn’t bringing him the sense of closure that he had wanted and it was all his own fault. Maybe he should’ve let things die back the other day when he had 96 under him… at least that sex was good.

Now he was tired, frustrated, and honestly just wanted the whole thing over with. Keeping up the energy to maintain both his forms simultaneously was exhausting, not to mention uncomfortable.

Going from Astral to 96, now competing against Astral for 96, trying to get at least one of them off, was truly wearing him out. And the tentacles the Number was shoving into him certainly didn’t help. On top of that, they seemed to be growing more… forceful. It was like that time back then, and Vector found himself choking a bit. 

He made up his mind not to stop, however. Might as well finish what he started, no matter how he felt in regards to the situation. And like hell he was going to allow Astral to last longer than him.

At the very least, he knew Astral wasn’t going to go around telling other people. It wasn’t like when 96 had proposed a foursome with Alit and Mizael – Astral could silently judge all he wanted, but Vector still had to live with those two. His one small consolation prize.

And a thought occurred to him… what exactly would happen after all this was over? He had them in the exact perfect position to absorb and destroy – the Key still at the other end of the room. But that also meant this would be his last time fucking 96. Which, honestly, he went in knowing, but to be here now, and letting the weight of that sink in…

He’d get over it. He would have to get over it. But still, it had been so much fun while it lasted. At least 96 would finally be completely his and no one else’s. And destroying Astral was going to be so much more satisfactory now that this had become so personal.

“Astral…” 96 cried again, bringing Vector back to the circumstances.

He had to stop zoning out like that, or he would miss out on all of this. But he had noticed that this was the first time he had seen 96 get close without putting a hand to his mouth to keep quiet. And Vector had also noticed that the tentacle, which had been preoccupied with Astral, was no longer in sight. Where did it…

His question was answered as he felt it slip past his lips and down his throat. Fuck, 96 was persistent… was he getting bored with Astral and this was his way of compensating? It had to be… because he was putting on an act for Astral… he was…

Vector could feel himself slipping, both from reaching climax and lack of breath.   
The Number in question had his lips back against Astral’s, both of them holding onto each other’s face, completely absorbed in the other. Vector had no idea 96 could be so affectionate. Fake or not, it was disgusting.

96 tightened around him, and assumingly Astral as well, considering they both gasped – or as much as Vector could with all the tentacles jammed down his throat. He tried thrusting into it, with the little strength he had left to muster. It was dizzying… his vision was going black.

There was heat with 96, and he leaned against it, into it, soaking it up. Taking in the Number… maintaining both his forms…it was so hot… so dark… and so hot…

So… 

…

Vector went limp and fell over onto the mattress. Astral broke the kiss and looked over 96’s shoulder. The Number also glanced back, smirking, then pulled his tentacles away. Before completely taking them back in, however, he had one reach over and grab the Key.

Once in his hands, he held it out for Astral.

“There you are…”

Astral took it quietly, balling his fist before turning his gaze back at Vector.

“Is he…?”

“Relax, Astral, he’s fine. Although, we are going to want to leave before he wakes back up.”

Astral nodded, then wrapped his arms around 96, pulling him in as they fell the other direction, into the mattress, beneath it, sinking down to the room below. Still far too close to Vector for Astral’s tastes, but it would do while they finished off.

96 seemed a little surprised by the choice, however, that all faded into excitement once Astral flipped him down and spread his legs out. The Number clutched the sheets, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes as he let Astral have his way with him.

He always did that, and Astral didn’t understand why. That had been his reasoning for putting up with Vector back there, despite knowing he was an obvious threat. The Number, for whatever reason, refused to let them switch positions, and Astral had no one else to turn to for these sorts of things. He’d rather not get Yuuma involved…

That night had easily been the most uncomfortable experience of his life – his body had been stretched out and intruded in… it hadn’t been excessively painful, but nothing about it had felt good either. Yet here was 96, who could hardly contain himself as Astral did the same thing to his body.

Astral acknowledge that the Number somehow found enjoyment through pain, but was he really just hurting him night in and night out? The realization made him feel extremely guilty, even more so because he couldn’t stop. 96 was so warm and tight around him, and being touched was so intoxicating, especially on such a sensitive area, with someone who understood his body completely. The only person who could understand, in fact.

Astral wanted to make 96 feel good… he honestly did. He meant it when he said they were friends. That was it, right? When people got along, they were friends. He didn’t want to simply be taking advantage of his body, but time and time again, the Number would have him do things he didn’t understand, would offer no explanation, and yet Astral could never resist.

Vector knew exactly what to do in regards to the Number, and from the looks of it, 96 had no regrets being touched by him again. It made sense, seeing how they had been together for some time. Too much sense.

The two lay on their sides for while after it was finished, 96 resting his head against Astral’s chest while he wrapped an arm around the Number. He looked completely content with everything.

“I’m so proud of you, Astral…” he said, looking up. “Taking on both of us like that.”

“You were the one who suggested we not provoke him.” Astral pointed out.

True, it was obvious Vector realized they could sense each other, but he didn’t seem to know how deep that mental connection went. 96 had known where Astral was almost the instant it happened, because Astral had called out to him telepathically. They could cut off the link whenever they saw fit, hence why Astral couldn’t always tell where 96 was, but the Number did manage to give a plan of action before making his way over to him.

96 just smiled. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Astral. You really are amazing. You’re the one creature in this world or any other worth anything…”

“Number 96…” Astral interrupted, pulling back slightly to get a better look at him. He tilted his head. “I have some questions, and I really need you to answer them this time.”

He blinked, clearly caught off guard, but he nodded. Astral cleared his throat.

“How can you stand being penetrated so often? I know we don’t always share the same interests, but I need to understand. Am I… have I just been hurting you this whole time?”

96 smirked, holding in laughter. He reached up and stroked Astral’s cheek. “Vector doesn’t know how to handle you, is all. I’m sorry he’s the only other one you’ve been with. Had circumstances been different, I know plenty who could’ve treated you much better.”

“Then… it isn’t supposed to hurt?”

“No, Astral. Don’t worry, though, it doesn’t matter – you couldn’t hurt me if you tried.”

Astral frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean I can deal with much more than you, Astral.”

He couldn’t deny the truth behind that statement, especially not after tonight. 96 rubbed against him.

“Did you have anything else you wanted to ask me, Astral?”

“It’s not really a question, but I still want to bring it up…” Astral pulled the Number in closer, as if afraid of something, but he didn’t quite know what. “Vector said you and I were similar. But I couldn’t help to notice… that the two of you are very much alike as well.”

“You mean how we’ve both tried to destroy you and Yuuma? Well… I suppose every enemy of yours would have that in common.”

“Why did you change your mind, then?” Astral shifted slightly so they could face each other and the Number couldn’t press into his chest anymore. “All those times you tried defeating us. You were even with the Barians. So why, after everything, did you decide to switch sides?”

The Number leaned up at that, all humor in his expression gone. “I haven’t switched sides. I was never on anyone’s side to begin with. I joined the Barian’s out of convenience. And it worked too, got me all those Numbers. But I slowly started to realize all that wasn’t working out.”

“So why did you come to me?”

96 laid back down, but his eyes were gazing up at the ceiling. Astral’s grip on him remained.

“Because I don’t know how any of this is going to end. Astral world, Barian world, the human world… there’s going to be a victor at some point. And, there will be those defeated. I never cared one way or another, they’ll all end no matter what. Let it be over this useless struggle. But – I want to live. I want to live so badly.”

He could get that. Everything alive wanted to live; it was basic instincts that united all creatures. Astral understood that. Astral wanted to understand.

Yuuma fought to protect the earth because it was full of humans, just like him. Astral was created for the sole purpose of protecting the Astral World, and 96 was technically part of that world. By proxy, that meant Astral should protect him as well.

He wanted to protect him. Now that the two were allies, Astral couldn’t hide the attachment he felt.

“What does that have to do with me?”

96 smiled, but he shook his head. He turned again, placing his hand back on Astral’s cheeks.

“I can’t explain it to you, not yet. But there will come a time when you’ll see that it was all for the best. Soon, Astral. You’ll understand very soon.”

That didn’t bring him any comfort, but he decided not to push the matter any further. He put his hand over 96’s.

“And, Vector?” Astral asked.

“Don’t worry about Vector, let me handle him. I’ll protect you, Astral. I will definitely protect you. And Yuuma too, if that’s what it takes to get you to trust me, I don’t mind if we have to keep him around.”

Astral wasn’t quite sure he liked the way 96 had phrased that. But all the same, he held onto the Number. He felt something he had only felt once before… and that time again, was with Vector.

Back when the Barian had first revealed himself, back when Astral had realized how Yuuma betrayed him. But Yuuma had chosen Astral over Vector, as Number 96 was doing right now. It was different, though. Vector had shown the monster he truly was, and Yuuma saw that he lost a friend he never truly knew. 96 had always known Vector for who he was, and sided with that.

And instead of being suspicious, alert, all the logical reactions to this… Astral was afraid. Something in him was afraid Vector could steal away this Number from him. And Astral didn’t want that, not due to the same reasons he felt about the other Numbers, but because… because…

“What’s wrong, Astral?”

He looked over at him. Those eyes that usual held malice and sadistic delight were wide with concern. This Number, this former enemy, was worried about Astral. And he just looked at him, truly looked at him.

Astral never thought about the way 96 looked – it was always like gazing into a twisted mirror. He gave into the sex because it was a physical intimacy that, up until tonight, he couldn’t experience with anyone else. But touching 96 had always felt as comfortable and natural as touching his own body. A little different, obviously, but it had the familiarity of his own body. 

The only reason he had ever felt resentment at all towards it had been due to their past. If they had been on the same side, if they had always been allies, Astral wouldn’t have thought twice about it. Sex with 96 felt natural, instinctive, almost. Like their bodies wanted to meld together.

But Vector had slept with him for reasons other than that. Vector had found the Number attractive. So much so, that he wanted to have sex with him. Was that… how it was supposed to work?

Sleeping together felt good, but it was almost like they had to do it. Some part of Astral felt incomplete, now that he was so involved with this Number. That wasn’t the case with Vector. He had done it because he found the Number attractive. An attraction based on similar interests.

Had… 96 been attracted to Vector?

“It’s just that…” Astral began, trying to figure out how to phrase what he was thinking. “It must have been nice to be with someone you had so much in common with.”

96 smiled, softly, and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

“Vector said some things to you, didn’t he? Don’t let them bother you, Astral. This doesn’t change anything. Not really. I’ve known you much, much longer than him. I chose you, I’m going to stick with you.”

“But wouldn’t you rather be with someone more similar to yourself?”

“No.”

Astral blinked, stunned by his bluntness, and 96 chuckled at his expression.

“Oh, Astral…” the Number said, grinning wildly. “You’ll understand one day, I promise you’ll understand!”

He just nodded, going along with it. He doubted he ever would, but he wanted to believe in this Number. For some reason…

“Is there anything else you wanted to ask me, Astral?”

“Yes.” Astral got up, taking 96’s hand that had still laid on his cheek, and pinned it over his head as he crawled on top of him. The Number gazed up. “I know you’re opposed to us switching positions, and I don’t get why, but I respect it anyway. However… after tonight… I really need to know.”

96 shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable with all this, and Astral felt bad, but he remained persistent.

“You really want it that badly?” The Number asked.

Astral nodded. “I need to make sure I’m not hurting you. Please.”

96 sighed. “Alright. Let go, lie down.”

He did as he was told, and found himself against the mattress, with 96 running a finger across his chest. And he trusted the Number to take care of him.

“I’ve known you for so long, Astral.” He said, quietly, almost more to himself. “You and I, we were meant to be together like this. I know you can sense that…”

Astral reached up and laced his fingers with 96’s. The Number smiled, taking his free hand and placing it between Astral’s legs, rubbing at the sensitive skin. They both seemed a little surprised that they still had any stamina left.

96 went down for a kiss, which Astral returned. He pulled his hand away and brought it to Astral’s G-spot, massaging away at the two sensitive areas.

Vector’s hands all over him had felt so foreign and wrong – like they were doing something they weren’t supposed to. But Astral felt entirely comfortable letting 96 touch him and do as he pleased. 

It wasn’t always like that, however. There had been a time when 96’s touches had scared him, had felt evasive. But now they were on the same page. And he could feel himself starting to peak, his spots becoming more responsive. He clutched the sheets as he shifted downward, trying to get more pressure on them.

Just as he was starting to get into it, 96 pulled away. Astral let out a small whine, but he didn’t protest. He had done the same thing to the Number plenty of times.

96 leaned down next to his ear. “I’m not gonna do this quite the way you do, Astral. I can take more than you, and I want this to be gentle. Vector didn’t know how to handle you, Astral, not like I do…”

A tentacle grew from his side rather than his groin area, and it felt around Astral similar to how his fingers had. Astral’s breath hitched when it finally started to penetrate him.

“Does that hurt?”

He gasped, trying to speak. “No…”

96 poked at his G-spot. “I’m going to go deeper, alright, Astral?”

Astral felt the Number move inside him, it was easy, it didn’t stretch him out the way Vector had, and it only rubbed against his sensitive skin. And when he hit him from the inside… Astral almost lost it right there. But he thought, before letting that happen, to return the favor. 96 was being so accommodating, after all, and Astral had discovered muscles in him he wasn’t previously aware of.

So he clenched himself, tightening, understanding exactly how good that felt, and 96 responded with appreciation, gasping and writhing.

“Astral…!”

And the two of them continued, engulfed by the feel of each other. But the two of them were tired, and it didn’t take much for either of them. 

“That’s what I do to you?” Astral asked afterwards, and the Number rested against him.

“Yes, Astral. Each and every time.”

He knew that was an exaggeration, but he appreciated the encouragement. At least now Astral understood, and knowing that he in fact wasn’t hurting 96 was a relief.

Astral held up his fist, where the Key remained.

“We should be heading back, though. I’m sure Vector will be up soon, if not already…”

96 nodded. “I know…”

Astral went to get up, but the Number stopped him, gently pushing him back down. “Just a few more minutes…”

And Astral smiled. He couldn’t deny him that.


End file.
